Still As Terrible Teens
by fanmania
Summary: Sequel to Just As Terrible Teens. Marriage, love triangles, baby's, sister issues, returning dads, a band... All of this and more in Still as Terrible Teens.
1. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

I'm back with the sequel to Just as Terrible Teens! I said I would post it on the 6th of September so that means I'm early for once lol.

Anyway this picks up 2 months after Just as Terrible Teens.

I'll give their ages

Prue and Andy 18

Piper and Leo 17

Phoebe and Cole 16

Paige, Kyle and Glen 15

Abbie (Prue and Andy's daughter) 1 year old

Emma (Glen and Paige's daughter) 2 months

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Still As Terrible Teens

Chapter 1

Suddenly Everything Has Changed

"Aww Andy do you remember this?"

He stopped his rather tedious job of packing all Prue's shoes into a box in the specific order she had ordered him to. Sandals through to boots then trainers and casual shoes through to… well to be honest he stopped listening after that but he was pretty sure he heard her say something about dress shoes then. Oh and God forbid if he actually put red shoes next to green shoes! Who even would own a pair of green shoes anyway… well when he opened her wardrobe he soon found out, she did. He sighed before looking up to see what Prue was reminiscing over now. When he saw what it was he raised a brow, "it's a plastic bracelet…"

"I know," she sighed putting her hand on her hand, "do you remember it?"

He hesitated, opening his mouth slowly hoping if he took long enough she would answer for him. She however had no intention of doing so; she was looking at him expectantly. He winced and shook his head, "no… should I?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "yes! Since you gave it to me for me tenth birthday!" She exclaimed obviously unimpressed.

"I did?" He asked bluntly then saw the look on her face and tried to recover, "I mean of course I did. I remember now!"

She shook her head; "you're a horrible liar." She stated narrowing her eyes at him.

"But you love me anyway right?" He pouted; tilting his head to the said and wearing a smile that he knew would stop her being annoyed at him. It worked and she smiled a little back.

"I wouldn't be moving in with you if I didn't," she replied coyly suddenly forgetting the bracelet she was fawning over seconds ago and moving closer to Andy wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly on the lips.

"And I do remember giving you that bracelet." He told her when their lips parted, a grin on his face.

"No you don't," she laughed and shook her head as she saw right through him.

He sighed and held up his hands in surrender, "okay so I don't but what's it matter anyway. It's just plastic rubbish but I do remember giving you that silver bracelet when Abbie was born." He raised a brow hoping to impress her.

She rolled her eyes, "that's because that was only a year ago! And anyway it doesn't matter what it's made of, if it's got sentimental value!" She explained to him then she looked around her. "This whole room has sentimental value," she sighed, "and now I have to leave it," she added quietly suddenly becoming quite emotional.

He chuckled softly, feeling quite amused at her sudden attachment to her bedroom, "well you can always come visit…" He tried to comfort her but couldn't finish his sentence without starting to laugh.

She didn't look amused, "I'm serious weren't you sad leaving your house. The place you've called home for the last eighteen years of your life?" She asked him sounding all dramatic.

He smiled and nodded understandingly at her, "well yeah a little but I got over it 'cause I felt happy that I was going to have a new home with you and Abbie." He comforted her more sincerely this time. He tilted his head to the side and smiled a little, "come here." He commanded opening his arms for her.

She obliged and nuzzled her head into his chest, "I love you for trying to cheer me up but it's going to be hard adjusting at first." She mumbled into his chest.

He nodded, "I know but you still think it's a good idea right?" He asked a little unsure of her answer.

"No of course I do. We're married so we should live together." She looked up at his face, brightening up considerably, "I'll be fine, I'm just being silly." She shook her head at herself and sniffed making her way back over to the box she was previously packing.

"Here's something that will cheer you up… Abbie's first birthday party later!" He tried smiling at her.

She smiled back suddenly remembering then she frowned, "holy crap we better get moving, we have to have all this stuff moved into the apartment before the party at two!"

"Relax, it's just family and close friends coming I'm sure they won't mind…"

"It's our first official event in our new home it has to be done properly!" She told him firmly.

"Of course it does…" He sighed mumbling under his breath. "Right then I'll take this box down stairs since I'm finished with it." He told her.

"Okay…" She began brightly then glanced in the box and gasped. Andy looked up at her confused.

"Wha…"

"Please tell me that isn't my silver dress sandals next to my running shoes!" When she was in high school all that was important to her was looking perfect, being popular and well basically all vain qualities and of course she was over all that now 'cause she knew what was really important. But there was still a small part of that high school girl in her and that showed whenever there were shoes or clothes involved.

"Uh… nope its not… well I'll take this box down, sooner the better right? With Abbie's party at two and everything." He said quickly then blew her a kiss, a slight grin forming on his lips, "can't wait to live with you!"

"Uh huh," she nodded then called after him since he was already down the corridor, "I can't wait to live with you too!" She smiled to herself as she lay back on her bed.

Everything in her life was changing, she was moving out of the only place she had known as home for her whole life. She was now married and she had a daughter who she had full responsibility of now that she wasn't going to be living in the manor anymore and having babysitters on stand by anytime she needed one.

But change could be good.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh shit…" Phoebe groaned squinting her eye open to see what the time was as she lay half-asleep in her bed still. She sighed and dragged herself into sitting position nudging a sleeping Cole beside her. "Cole come on wake up!" She demanded, a slight grin spreading across her face however at the sight of his dishevelled appearance.

A loud snore erupted from him before his eyes suddenly snapped open; he looked up at Phoebe, "what happened?" His voice was groggy and he began yawning before he finished speaking.

"We fell asleep again! Now come on we have to sneak you out of here before Grams sees you." She hissed at him while glancing with paranoia at the door.

He groaned, "Again? How do we get ourselves into this situation!" he asked shaking his head as he dragged himself out of her bed and began searching for his discarded clothes.

She crept up behind him and threw her arms around his neck, tenderly kissing it. He moaned with satisfaction and pulled her around to face him. He grinned at her, "you know I think I just remembered how."

She smiled slyly and ran her finger down his bare chest before giving him a lingering kiss. She then pulled away teasingly and poking at his chest, "now get dressed or if Grams finds you here this will definitely not be happening again 'cause believe me she will be doing bed time checks from now on!"

He pulled her towards him again though and smirked, "no way you can't kiss me like that and then cut me off!" He protested then grinned, "so I guess your Grams walking in is just a risk we're going to have to take. Besides we'll always have my place to do this…"

"Yeah when it's _our_ turn!" Phoebe cut in with a roll of her eyes, "tell me again why you and Leo got a one bedroom apartment?"

Cole shrugged, "maybe 'cause two bedroom apartments are more expensive," he suggested raising a brow.

She sighed, "okay you make a good point… but it just feels as if its always Piper and Leo's night," she huffed folding her arms across her chest.

He chucked at her sulking, "well we get the same amount of time as them," he pointed out. "And since it was Leo's turn last night that makes it my turn for the bedroom tonight!" He added with a wink.

She brightened but then frowned a little, "is Leo going to be sleeping on the couch again?"

Cole shrugged, "I dunno, him and Piper aren't as daring as us to spend the night together here."

"Hey the only reason we spend the night together here is because we accidentally fall asleep!" She pointed out while laughing.

Before he could answer there was a knock at her door, her eyes widened in panic, "oh not good, quick under the bed!" She hissed grabbing him by the arm and pushing him toward her bed.

The door opened just as Cole disappeared from view thankfully. However it wasn't Grams, only Prue that came in. Still she didn't need to know about her 'sleepover' either.

"Hey what ya doing?" Prue asked as she entered the room.

"Nothing," Phoebe answered with an innocent smile.

Prue didn't seem convinced; she narrowed her eyes a little suspiciously at her but nodded anyway, "good then you can help me move some boxes downstairs."

Phoebe nodded brightly, "sure… just give me a minute."

"Great thanks. I'll be in my room." She sent Phoebe a grateful smile and moved to the door, briefly turning back around, she grinned, "oh by the way hi Cole." Then she started to walk away.

"Hey Prue," he called out friendly to her then suddenly realised what had happened shut up quickly.

Phoebe's mouth was hanging open in puzzlement as she closed her bedroom door after Prue," how does she do that?" She wondered.

Cole dusted himself down after being under her bed and then a thought came to him, he nodded his head quite amused, "I'll bet her and Andy had 'sleepovers' all the time!"

Phoebe was not amused however with that thought; she shuddered quite grossed out, "oh, okay that is so not something I need to be thinking about…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay Prue I'm just going down with this box of clothes!" Phoebe shouted to her sister as she approached the stairs carrying a heavy box. Once she was sure Grams wasn't about she whispered to Cole who was standing by the door in her bedroom waiting for his cue to come out.

He crept out the bedroom following Phoebe's ushering hand to the bottom of the stairs. Just when they thought that they had got away with it however, Grams appeared in front of them.

"Well Cole what brings you here this early?" She asked, her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face.

"I…" Intimidated by her, Cole stuttered unable to think of a realistic excuse on the spot.

Out of the corner of her eye Phoebe noticed discarded wrapping paper on the floor a sudden idea came to her, "he was uh helping with Abbie's birthday party," she lied convincingly setting the box on the ground at the same time.

Grams looked to Cole as if silently checking this was correct; "yeah that's right. Phoebe wanted to surprise Prue." He added making it seem more believable.

"Yeah you know how Prue's been stressed with packing, I just thought her having to go throw Abbie a party at her new apartment that's not even properly furnished yet would be too much for her. So me and Cole decided we'd surprise her and set up a little party here for Abbie." She rattled off impressing even herself with her ability to sound so convincing.

Grams broke into a smile, "well that was lovely of you both," she commented approvingly. "I'll let you both get on!" She put a hand on each of their shoulder mumbling, "so kind." Before she walked back into the kitchen.

When Phoebe was sure she was out of hearing, groaned, "great now we have a party to throw!"

Just at that moment Piper and Leo entered the manor. Phoebe sighed with relief and immediately approached them squeezing herself in between them and putting her hands on each of their shoulders; "hey how do you to feel about helping to throw one of your two favourite nieces a birthday party?"

Piper sent her a quizzical look, "isn't Prue already doing that?"

"Well yeah but she's got so much on her plate right now I thought it'd be nice to surprise her by saving her the hassle. So what do you say?" She asked eagerly.

Piper nodded and shrugged, "sure sounds like a good idea, what do you need done still?"

Phoebe and Cole exchanged a guilty look with each other and winced, "everything…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay I got a birthday cake, balloons, banners…" Leo listed off as he emptied the contents of the shopping bag onto the living room coffee table.

"Spiderman? You bought my one year old niece a Spiderman birthday cake?" Piper demanded furiously as she looked through his buys.

"Hey it's all they had left!" He defended, "we weren't exactly given much time to prepare for this!" He reminded her with a raise of his eyebrow.

She sighed with defeat, "okay fine! Just starting blowing up the some balloons." She ordered clapping her hands together for effect.

"Where's Cole and Phoebe?" He asked in a stressed tone while he started opening the packet of balloons.

"Cole's in the kitchen, he was helping me make sandwiches." A slight amused grin appeared on Leo's face at that information, "and Phoebe's up stairs keeping Prue and Andy from coming down."

"And how exactly is she doing that?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't believe you're actually leaving!" Phoebe wailed burying her face into Prue's chest. "I just can't imagine it around here without!" She then sobbed and sniffed loudly.

"Well Pheebs I'll visit all the time, its only ten minutes away." Prue pointed out while rubbing Phoebe's back comfortingly baffled by Phoebe's sudden show of emotion.

"It won't the same though will it?" Phoebe cried, actual tears springing to her eyes, _Damn I would make a brilliant actress!_ She thought impressively to herself. Prue was actually touched by her sister's actions; she held her tightly and soothed her.

"No but… you know sometimes change is good…"

Phoebe tuned out slightly as she received a text, she glanced at it while still in Prue's arms and pretending to cry. After reading the message however her tears vanished and she straightened up, "you're totally right! Change is good."

"I am?" Prue was confused at her sudden change in attitude.

"Yes now come on you still have boxes to move, you first!" She gently pushed her to the door lifting a box and passing it to her.

"I uh…"

"Come on times a wasting!

Prue looked at the box in her hands and then back at Phoebe who for someone so upset a second ago you wouldn't be able to tell now. She was smiling cheerfully at her. Prue shot a sideways glance at Andy who was sat on her bed looking just as puzzled as she was. Prue sighed and shook her head dismissing her sister's weird behaviour and deciding she really did need to get a move on it with the packing.

"Andy those boxes aren't going to move themselves," Phoebe remarked in a sweet voice.

"Yeah Andy," Prue agreed in the same sweet voice Phoebe had used a second before.

"Are you mocking me?" Phoebe demanded to know her hands rested on her hips and an eyebrow arched.

"No I'm not mocking I'm moving boxes!" Prue gestured with a move of her head to the box in her hand and sent an innocent smile to Phoebe before disappearing out the door.

Phoebe in turn shifted her glare around to the only person left in the room, Andy. "Hey don't give me that look, I was just sitting here," her look stayed in place, he sighed and got to his feet, "but now I'll be moving these boxes."

She nodded in approval and watched him leave the room, box in hands. She smiled satisfied with herself and then followed him downstairs.

They both found Prue in the kitchen, her head in one of the cupboards. "Prue why are you in the kitchen?" Phoebe demanded irritated.

Prue shut the cupboards door and turned to her sister, an eyebrow raised in confusion, "because I was thirsty…"

"Why aren't you in the living room?" Phoebe cut in impatiently,

"Because I'm in the kitchen and I haven't quite figured out how to be in two places at once yet…"

Phoebe rolled her eyes and then noticed Andy had disappeared from her side, "where did Andy go?"

"I think your weird behaviour was freaking him out!" Prue suggested shaking her head in amusement.

Phoebe threw her head back in aggravation, "will you just come into the living room please," she requested while grabbing her sister's arm and dragging her through.

"Why do you want me to go into the…" Prue moaned but trailed off as she entered the living room coming face to face with all her family. "What's going on?"

Andy smiled at her and jumped in, "they threw Abbie a birthday party so we didn't have to worry about doing, wasn't that nice of them all?"

Prue broke into a smile and looked at Phoebe, "is this why you've been acting so weird?"

"No Prue Phoebe's always weird, haven't you learnt that by now?" Piper jumped in before Phoebe could. Phoebe stuck her tongue out at Piper and Piper just grinned.

Prue laughed, "well thank you all very much for you efforts, it's much appreciated." She said sincerely to them all and then looked around her, "wow you thought of everything, balloons, banners and oh a cake…" she trailed off as she registered what was on the cake, "Spiderman…"

"Haha see that's a funny story…"

"Its okay guys I don't care about the cake, I'm just happy we're all here together to celebrate this day," Prue smiled causing them all to sigh in relief.

Everyone fell silent for a moment, just taking in their surroundings and appreciating everything.

"You know what does anyone else feel like something is missing?" Prue asked after a moment, eyeing everything carefully.

Everyone murmured in agreement, looking around themselves with wonder.

"Oh my God!" Prue exclaimed, "Abbie!"

"What about her?" Cole asked.

And then realisation set in with everyone, the birthday girl wasn't there.

"She's not here!" Prue announced, trying hard not to laugh at the situation.

"Where is she?" Piper asked looking as if she too was trying not to laugh.

"At my parents house," Andy answered an amused grin creeping onto his face. "I'll go call them and tell them to bring her over here now." Leo grinned as Andy left the room to get the phone.

"The Spiderman cake doesn't seem so bad now huh?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Abbie, happy birthday to you!"

Everyone cheered and clapped as Abbie stood in front of her cake, a grin on her face as she enjoyed all the attention she was receiving. "Okay sweetie," Prue began as she bent down to Abbie's level, "make a wish and blow out your candle!"

Of course being the one-year-old that she was, she didn't quite get the concept of blowing out the candle so Prue stepped up and did it for her. Once the only candle on the cake was out everyone cheered again.

Prue beamed and scooped up Abbie in her arms kissing her head lovingly, "happy birthday sweetheart," she whispered to her.

"I can't believe out little girl is one!" Andy shook his head in disbelief as he made a face at Abbie causing her to giggle loudly.

Prue laughed then something caught her eye so she handed over Abbie to her dad, "here you go sweetie daddy want to play with you." She pecked Andy's cheek and ruffled Abbie's hair before making her way over to Phoebe, "hey." She greeted with a smile.

Phoebe smiled back at her, "hey, great party huh?" She grinned.

Prue nodded and then turned a little more serious, "so Pheebs about this morning when I walked in on you and Cole…"

"Yeah."

"Well he spent the night and it's not the first night he's spent here, in fact I know this is a regular occurrence and I'm not lecturing you 'cause hell I used to sneak Andy into my room a lot too…"

Phoebe pulled a face, "Prue!"

Prue laughed a little. "Yeah right … but my point is not to talk to you about safe sex 'cause hell there's been two babies born in this family I'd like to think you've learnt from that." She grinned a little bit as did Phoebe and then continued, "I just think you and Cole are spending a lot of time together recently, in fact you're never without each other…"

"Not true!" Phoebe protested, "I'm without him right now." She pointed out.

Prue raised an eyebrow, "that's because he went to the bathroom!" She pointed out.

Phoebe's eyes suddenly shifted to the doorway and Prue followed her gaze. Cole entered the room again coming straight over to Phoebe, "hey Prue," he greeted her but his eyes were on Phoebe as he put his arm around her. Phoebe in turn smiled up at him.

And Prue almost gagged, "I'll leave you two alone." She excused herself but they weren't even aware anymore.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey I wondered where you got to," Glen commented as he stood in the doorway of Paige's bedroom. She turned to face the door, rocking Emma gently in her arms, she plastered on a smile but he could see the tear stains on her cheeks too clearly to buy it.

"Emma woke up and I've been trying to get her to sleep again." She explained in a shaky voice just as Emma started crying loudly again. "But she just won't." Paige said even though Glen couldn't hear her over the baby's crying.

Glen walked into the room taking Emma from Paige and rocking her in his arms, humming softly under his breath. It calmed down the baby and she stopped crying.

Paige sank down on her bed exhausted and ran her fingers through her hair.

Glen spoke quietly as to not cause Emma to start crying again, "if you needed help why didn't you shout me?"

"I felt ashamed… that I couldn't even get my daughter to stop crying. But I mean I tried everything… If she was hungry but she wasn't… if she needed her diaper changed or she had wind but nothing worked and I just felt so drained of energy 'cause I was up most of the night with her too…" She trailed off and sighed.

"Hey listen how about I take her tonight, give you a break." Glen suggested.

They had come up with a system, well they hadn't but Grams and Glen's parent had. Each had Emma for a week, however the schedule wasn't exactly working out so well, Paige felt a week was too much. Glen however didn't since his parents were young and fit and did a lot of the parenting when Emma stayed at Glen's house. However Paige had to cope alone most of the time since Grams wasn't as fit as she once was and Paige could never ask her to get up with her in the night. Plus her sisters had lives and she didn't want to ask them for help all the time.

So at Glen's offer she smiled brightly, "thank you so much!" She whispered gratefully.

"Its no problem you know I love having her… " He trailed off as he heard Emma heavy breathing, "she's asleep." He told Paige happily and set her down gently in her crib, "well I have to go but I'll come back and pick her up tonight," he kissed her forehead, "okay?"

She nodded, "Okay."

"Right well you should go down to the party and have fun while she's asleep." He told her firmly.

She smiled in agreement and bounced to her feet feeling suddenly much more perky.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"There she is!" Piper announced after seeing Paige walk into the room, "we thought you'd run away or something!" Piper grinned.

"Run away? When there's a rocking party like this going on? Never!" She smirked playfully.

Piper smiled genuinely relieved to see Paige acting like her usual self; she hugged her suddenly taking Paige by surprise.

"What was that for?" Paige asked softly eyeing her sister curiously.

"What? Can't a sister hug her baby sister without a reason?" Piper asked innocently.

"Sure she can," Paige smiled warmly.

Piper nodded, "well I'm going to get you some cake," she told her and after Paige nodded she walked off.

Then Phoebe and Cole caught Paige's eye, she walked over to the two clearing her throat to get their attention, not because they were making out but just because they were looking so intensely into each others eyes as they were deep in conversation, their bodies very close together. They both after a moment looked up at her, "hey Paige!" Phoebe said brightly pleased to see her sister looking happier than usual. "We were just…"

"Wondering about where you'd got to." Cole finished for Phoebe; they shared a smile with each other.

"Hey Pheebs, Cole," she greeted with a smile ignoring their previous comment and then focused on Phoebe, "can I speak to for a sec?"

Phoebe nodded, "sure… back in a minute sweetie," she kissed Cole's cheek and followed Paige away.

"So, "Paige began once out of Cole's earshot, "when did you and Cole become Piper and Leo?" An amused grin graced her face as she spoke.

"What?" Phoebe spluttered baffled by the question.

"Oh come on Pheebs, you two have so become Piper and Leo!" Paige enjoyed the look on Phoebe's face as she spoke.

"We so have not!"

"Okay let me help you out here as to why I've come to my conclusion, see Piper and Leo totally inseparable, Phoebe and Cole lately totally inseparable. Piper and Leo- they don't show public displays of affection but have deep conversations as they gaze lovingly into each others eyes, Phoebe and Cole display the same actions…"

"Paige we are so not…"

"You are finishing each other's sentences." Paige added with a raise of her eyebrow.

Phoebe covered her mouth with her hands as she processed what Paige was saying. "Oh man we are Piper and Leo!"

Prue having overheard part of their conversation joined Paige with laughing at Phoebe.

"How did this happen? I mean what am I going to do?" Phoebe asked shaking her head.

In between laughing Prue managed to speak, "hey listen there's nothing wrong with being like Piper and Leo, they just…"

"Act like a couple who are about to celebrate their twenty fifth wedding anniversary together!" Paige cut in; bursting into laughter once she'd finished.

Prue nodded in agreement, a huge grin appearing on her face, "But you can clearly see they love each other and that's really nice to see. You can see that with you and Cole too but you know what I've always admired about you Pheebs is that even when you're in a serious relationship you still have always been independent. And I think that's a quality you shouldn't lose."

"So what are you saying I should do?" Phoebe asked.

"Pheebs what did I just say? I said you were independent and doing exactly what I tell you to isn't exactly being independent now is it?"

"Right," Phoebe nodded, "so…"

"Listen just instead of making your plans fit around whatever Cole's doing, just make you own plans once in a while and maybe find something that's just for you." Prue suggested vaguely.

Phoebe smiled and nodded, "that's a pretty good idea, so what do you think I should do?"

Paige and Prue exchanged a look and rolled their eyes at her.

"What?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So that's it the last of the boxes in the car… that means we're ready to go now." Prue sighed as she glanced around the hallway, a little reluctant to leave.

"We're going to miss you so much!" Piper and Phoebe exclaimed emotionally throwing themselves at Prue. The three hugged tightly together while Andy, Grams, Leo and Cole watched on.

When they came away from each other they all had tears in their eyes.

They all then laughed at each other; "oh this is silly… I mean its not like we're never going to see each other again… It's just ten minutes away." Prue wiped her eyes.

Piper and Phoebe nodded, "still… it's not the same."

Prue nodded understanding, "I'm going to go say bye to Paige," she told them all.

She found Paige rocking Emma to sleep in her bedroom, "knock, knock." She said softly, lightly tapping on the door to get Paige's attention.

Paige smiled weakly at her.

"I thought Glen was taking her." Prue commented from the door.

"He is… He's coming by later for her." She told her and then felt herself yawn.

Prue nodded, "can I have a shot?" She asked and Paige allowed her to lift Emma from her.

"Hey sweetie," Prue cooed rocking Emma gently.

"Prue how did you cope?" Paige found herself asking.

Prue smiled a little, "I don't know really." She admitted softly.

"Its just I knew it would be hard but juts I wasn't prepared for having no sleep and feeling tired all the time but still having to take care of whatever she need whenever she needs it. Sometimes I just want to put her on mute to have some peace. And Glen's great but he's got his parents that do most of the work for him sop he doesn't really understand. And Kyle is great too but it doesn't feel like he's my boyfriend half the time, just a friend who feels like he has to be there. I mean why would he want me as his girlfriend. We never go out on dates, there's always a baby around or our conversations revolve around her. I'm always tired so I snap at him a lot without meaning to and I never look pretty 'cause I'm covered in baby sick or have red puffy eyes from crying so much…"

She trailed off her rant and looked up at Prue searching for answers. "Hey listen to me, you're always beautiful… even right now when your cheeks are stained with tears. Tears that I wish you didn't have cry. But I felt like this too in the beginning but believe me it gets better. Just hang in there sweetie. And as for Kyle honey I've seen the way he looks at you, he doesn't hang around because he feels he has to, he wants to. Trust me on that."

Paige nodded weakly wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. "You know what me and Andy are just leaving to go to our apartment, why don't we drop Emma off at Glen's. Save him coming over for her later." Prue suggested lightly.

Paige smiled a bit and nodded, "thanks Prue."

"No problem." Prue assured her and stood up again, Emma still in her arms; "say goodbye to mummy Ems." She said quietly to the baby.

Paige kissed Emma softly on her forehead, "bye," she sighed, "I do love her you know."

"I know."

On the way out her room Prue met Kyle walking towards Paige's room. "Hey Prue, Emma." He smiled at them. "Is Paige in her room yeah?"

Prue nodded, "hey Kyle do me a favour. Cheer her up."

He smiled at her, "I'll try." He promised.

"You could try taking her out somewhere," Prue suggested.

"Where?" He asked.

"Wherever you would normally take a girl on a normal date."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey so what are we doing about dinner, we have to make it ourselves now you know." Prue grinned as she watched Andy on the floor of their apartment playing with Abbie.

He looked up at her; "well what do we have in to work with?"

She thought for a moment, "well nothing." She answered bluntly.

He brightened, "not true." He got to his feet taking Abbie with him and produced in front of Prue, leftover cake.

"You want us to have cake for our dinner?" Prue asked in disbelief.

"Yeah why not? We don't have parents around now to tell us what to do so I say we can." He said like a child.

Prue laughed, "Okay I give up we can have birthday cake for our dinner." She sighed but she was smiling. He took out the cake and she took out plates from another of their many boxes and the three of them sat down on the floor as they had no seats yet and ate cake.

And Prue couldn't help but admit that it was fun.

"So you still sad about leaving home?" Andy asked as they sat and ate.

She smiled at him and glanced around her before stating happily, "this is my home now."


	2. First Day on a Brand New Planet

Chapter 2

First Day on a Brand New Planet

"Do we have to go back?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"To get an education so we can pass our exams and get into college then hopefully get a good career for the rest of our lives."

"Couldn't we just run away and join the circus?"

Leo laughed at Piper's suggestion and at the pout he was receiving from her but he shook his head firmly, "we already did that. The running away I mean, not the circus part." He grinned before continuing in a more serious tone, "and we both ended up in dead end jobs. I know you hate high school Piper but surely you'll hate being in a job you hate for the rest of your life more?" When she didn't protest he smiled slightly. "I know you have it in you to be anything you want but you need qualifications to back it up."

After a few moments of her staring defiantly with her arms folded across her chest, he nudged her expectantly. She sighed dramatically, "okay, fine you're right. Happy now?" She glared at him but he could tell it was put on.

He broke into a wide smile, "Ecstatic," he replied cheekily before turning to the door in front of them, "ready?" he asked her, briefly glancing back.

She nodded and tightly smiled, "as ready as I'll ever be." She linked their arms as they both entered the school at the same time.

Once everyone inside realised they had entered; they all stopped what they were doing and stared at them.

Paranoid, Piper hissed to Leo, "what are they staring at?"

Slowly however everyone resumed what he or she had previously been doing before the interruption.

Before Leo could respond to Piper's question though a member of the football team walked past, smiling at them both, "hey." He nodded at them by way of greeting.

Piper looked at him as he walked away, stunned. She had never spoken to him before in her life. He was what you called popular and she was… well not.

"Piper good to see you back!" A squeaky high-pitched voice said from behind her. She looked around to see a younger looking girl smiling brightly at her. Again she didn't think she had even seen this girl before so why was she talking to her?

More people walked past them, a chorus of "hey Piper," and such from people she had gone to school with for years and had never paid her attention before ever.

She looked at Leo with confusion as to what on earth was going on but he looked as puzzled as she did.

"Piper! Hi, its great to see you again!" Piper's jaw fell open at the words coming from Clare, one of Baker High's more bitchy girls from the popular clique. Although she was showing no signs of it at that moment.

Clare along with her friend, Shannon stopped and stood directly in front of Piper with smiles on their faces. "It's so romantic how you ran away to be together, "Shannon cooed briefly looking at Leo but focusing most of her attention on Piper.

"It is?" Piper asked dumbfounded at them talking to her, much less being civil about it.

"Of course, you know Piper we always thought you were a shy geek and goody two shoes that's why we never spoke to you but now… well you've proved yourself to be so much more." Clare praised her in a smooth voice and Piper could feel her eyes travel down her body. "Nice jeans," she commented and Piper really couldn't tell whether it was sincere or not. Usually she would go with not but today was different. Strangely.

"Thanks," she replied hesitantly.

Clare just smiled in response as the bell rang signalling it was time for the conversation to end. "We'll talk later okay?" She however didn't wait for an answer before walking away.

"We will?" Piper mumbled under her breath, shaking her in wonder at what just happened.

Leo smiled at her, "see I told you it wouldn't that bad."

She smiled in agreement, "actually today could be quite interesting. Who knew running away could make you popular," she joked.

He laughed in response and took her hand, "come on time for class."

"Ugh you had to ruin it…"

xxxxx

Cole left his first class thankful it was over. Having been away in New York for so long he had missed a fair bit of work that his fellow classmates had already covered so his homework load had been quite large. And Mrs. Dean had just given him more, he groaned inwardly as he made his way to his locker to drop of his books, brightening considerably at the sight of his girlfriend standing near it.

"Hey sexy," he said in a husky voice into her ear as he crept up behind her.

Her reaction however was not what he had expected. Instead of being surprised or happy to see him she didn't seem to even notice his presence. "Well hello to you too," he grumbled less than amused. She continued to ignore him though. "Phoebe…" he then noticed her staring intently at the notice board on the wall in front of them. He scanned the board to find out what was so interesting. Before he even got the chance to properly look she had finished reading and turned round to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Hey," she chirped cheerfully.

"Uh huh," he nodded at her, raising an eyebrow, "what were you looking at?" he asked curiously.

She smiled and pointed to a notice that was pinned up, "I'm going to sign up for piano lessons," she declared proudly.

"What now?" he queried, baffled by her announcement.

"I used to play the keyboard when I was younger. It's not that different right?" she shrugged, actually having no idea whether it was or not.

"But why?" he asked bluntly. He couldn't understand why she wanted out of the blue to learn to play the piano.

"It could be fun," she replied with a grin.

As a thought came to him, he grinned too, "so could coming back to mines later," he suggested wiggling his eyebrows at her and pressing their bodies closer together.

She laughed despite her efforts not to but with slight reluctance pushed him away. "See this is exactly why I'm doing this. We spend too much time together. We've become like one of those inseparable couples who finish each others sentences!" she explained with a slight shudder at the thought. She had never wanted to become of those kind of couples.

He nodded slowly, not really seeing the big deal but he knew better than to say that to her. She continued before he got the chance to speak anyway, "so I'll do this alone and you find something to okay?" she patted his shoulder and swiftly kissed his cheek before walking off down the corridor, a bounce in her stride.

He watched her go and shook his head in amusement. She really was something.

xxxxx

"Hey Piper, where's Leo?"

Piper looked away from her locker to see another girl she didn't know. The surprise was wearing of now so she smiled a little forced in response, "I don't know, he's around somewhere. We aren't always together," she laughed slightly.

"Really?" The girl seemed genuinely surprised at the information.

"Really." Piper confirmed with a raise of her eyebrow.

"It's just you's seem like the type of couple who are inseparable." With that said the girl wandered off. Piper's mind suddenly drifted to the conversation she had over heard at Abbie's birthday party a few days ago between her sisters. At the time she hadn't thought anything of it. Infact if anything she thought it was funny but now she wasn't so sure…

"Hey sweetie, how was your first class?" Leo asked as he approached her stopping and pecking her on the cheek before flashing her a smile.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Leo," you don't think we're a boring couple do you?" she asked out of the blue.

He was caught way off guard by her question, "what on earth makes you ask that?" he would have laughed but she looked quite serious.

"It's just… some things people have implied or said," she shrugged a little.

"Do _you_ think we're boring?" he asked carefully lacing his fingers with hers.

She slowly shook her head, "no. I think…" she hesitated, "I love you." She smiled at him but he noticed she had avoided answering the question directly. He didn't mention that though.

He grinned, "well I think that I might just love you too. So it doesn't matter what other people think right?"

"Right," she confirmed, "well I gotta get to my next class… I'll see you at lunch," he nodded as she leant in to give him a quick peck on the lips. "See you later."

He watched her start to walk away and became aware of the crowded hallway that was just watching them, 'The runaway couple' as they had been dubbed and how they interacted with each other. He was a little ticked off at their lack of privacy but hell if they were going to be watched he might as well make it an interesting show. "Piper," he called after her.

She stopped and turned to face him, a questioning look on her face, "yeah?"

He broke into a grin as he walked up to her, slowly he leant in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss that literally took her breath away, they broke apart only because they were desperate for air. Her lips were tingling and she smiled at him. They hadn't kissed like that in a while. She became aware of the crowd watching, they were all cooing at them.

Leo leant into her ear and whispered, "I didn't think that was boring did you?" He grinned before announcing he had to get to class, "see you at lunch."

She watched him go and grinned, shaking her head in amusement. Before whispering to herself with a happy sigh, "definitely not boring."

xxxxx

"So how's the first day back going?" Phoebe asked conversationally as, she, Cole, Piper and Leo all sat down at a table in the canteen for lunch.

"It's…" Piper broke off thoughtfully, thinking of a way to best describe the day, "different," she decided with a grin.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow curiously, "how do you mean?"

Piper looked at her oddly, "where have you been allday?" She couldn't understand how Phoebe could have missed all the attention her and Leo were receiving.

Just as she was about to answer, she got side-tracked, "oh no, look who it is." They all glanced up to see what she was talking about, "Clare Tamsin, and ugh she's coming this wait, I hate that girl. Remember Tony Jackson's party she was all over you Cole." She rolled her eyes and got ready to place a fake smile on her face.

"Oh I remember all right," he grinned then when he saw Phoebe's look, quickly recovered himself, "I mean ugh I hate her too!"

Phoebe shot him a look of disapproval but brushed his comment off nevertheless. "And she always suck up to me…"

Phoebe was cut off from her bitching by Clare reaching the table, "hey Piper, Leo." She addressed them with smile.

Phoebe and Cole exchanged a look of surprise but neither said anything curious to know why Clare Tamsin would be talking to Piper and Leo. No offence to them but they were hardly the most popular people in school.

"Hey," Piper smiled a little uncertainly, "whats up?" She cringed as the words came out her mouth, cursing herself for sounding so stupid.

Clare never seemed to notice her unease though; she carried on with whatever she had come over for anyway, "I just came over to invite you to Rhys Mckinnon's party tonight."

Piper stared at her in disbelief, "you did?"

"Uh huh, " she confirmed, "so I'll see you both there." It wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

Piper hesitated, it really wasn't their scene but before she could decline the invitation with a reasonable excuse Leo jumped in. "we'll see you there," he smiled at Clare as she nodded in approval and then started to walk away, pausing briefly as a thought came to her.

She glanced back over her shoulder," oh Phoebe, Cole you should come too." She said casually as if she couldn't care either way.

"Gee thanks," Phoebe rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Piper and Leo, "Clare Tamsin? When did you guys get so pally with her? And Rhys Mckinnon's parties are wild, so not your guys scene!"

"Pheebs seriously where have you been today? Haven't you heard about 'the runaway couple'? I mean everyone's talking about us or talking to us!"

Realisation came to Phoebe, "you guys are 'the runaway couple' everyone's talking about?" She asked shocked.

"Well how many runaway couples do you know?" Piper rolled her eyes.

"Well there's…"

"Phoebe."

"Right… it's just I never would have thought that you guys…"

"… Would be popular like you two?" Piper cut in with a raised eyebrow.

"No no, that's not what I mean!" Phoebe quickly denied.

"Its okay Pheebs I wouldn't have thought so either…"

"Piper…"

"Phoebe…"

"So are you guys really going to go to that party tonight?" Cole asked cutting off Piper and Phoebe's conversation, it was starting to tire him how quickly they were talking.

"Yeah." Leo answered firmly.

"Really?" Cole looked surprised.

"Why do you guys seem so surprised?" Piper demanded to know a little irritated at their attitude.

""We're not surprised just…"

"Are we that boring a couple to you that you can't even see us going to a party!" Piper continued, her voice rising a little.

"Piper…" Phoebe hissed embarrassed as a few people had started to listen in. She raised an eyebrow at her sister and tried to calm her down, "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to Phoebe." Piper had regained calmness now and spoke with a slightly hurt tone. "I overheard you, Paige and Prue making fun of us at Abbie's birthday party."

Phoebe cringed and covered her mouth with her hand, "oh Piper listen we didn't mean…."

"It doesn't matter to us what anyone else thinks so it's okay." Piper cut her off in a slightly stiff tone but tried to smile at her, "we'll see you two at the party." With that said she stood up sending a warning look to Leo that he better follow her. He did so immediately and sent an apologetic look Phoebe and Cole's way before going after Piper as she left the canteen.

As soon as they left Phoebe sighed and glanced after them. Cole quirked an eyebrow completely puzzled by the whole incident. One minute they were all mucking around happily and then next minute they were fighting. He looked at Phoebe.

"Okay what just happened here?"

xxxxx

"Piper, don't you think you overreacted a little bit?" Leo asked cautiously as he and Piper exited the canteen and walked down the corridor.

"Whose side are you on?" Piper demanded raising an eyebrow.

He held up his hands in surrender, "yours. Of course," he quickly told her.

"Good," she nodded in approval and then spotted Andy by his locker, "hey Andy," she smiled in his direction as she made her way towards him. Leo looked after her feeling confused at her sudden mood change.

Andy glanced up at the two of them and smiled, "hey guys. You're all everyone's talking about today," he commented with grin.

Piper rolled her eyes good-naturedly though and grinned at him, "don't remind me."

"I gotta get to class, I'll see you later," Leo said to Piper and kissed her cheek then looked up at Andy, "see you Andy."

Andy nodded, "yeah you too."

"Bye, sweetie," Piper smiled at him as he walked away from them.

"Walk you to class?" Andy offered with a smile.

"Sure," she agreed and then two started walking the opposite way from Leo. "So how are you?"

"Tired," Andy answered, "I didn't get back from working at the restaurant last night until midnight then I remembered I had a test this morning so I was up for another two hours revising for that then just as I got into bed Abbie decided she wanted to get up." He laughed and shook his head in amusement. "Long story short I only got four hours sleep before I had to get up for my paper round."

"You have a paper round aswell?" Piper asked surprised.

"Yeah it means early mornings but it pays well enough plus the tips, "he explained.

"Sounds like you need a rest. I bet you'll be glad when school's over," she smiled.

"Not really, after school I've got work again which probably means I won't get home to after nine." He sighed. "You gotta pay the bills somehow though."

"Andy I don't want to sound motherly but maybe you should take it easy a little." Piper advised with concern.

"I'm fine, really just a little tired, nothing a good sleep won't fix." He assured her firmly. "Hey Piper don't tell Prue about this chat okay?"

Piper looked a little unsure at him, "I won't," she promised, "but maybe you should. A goodnight sleep might fix your tiredness but that won't fix your marriage. It sounds like with your jobs and school you and Prue aren't getting to spend much time together." She said carefully as to not offend him. "And that's never good for a marriage."

He nodded, "I will, thanks Piper," he gave her a quick hug as they reached her classroom.

She smiled, "glad to help."

xxxxx

"So have you played the piano before?"

Phoebe didn't answer, she was too busy hitting the keys of the piano a bit more hard than needed, to be paying attention to her teacher.

Mrs. Fairfield cringed at the noise she was making; "I'll take that as a no," she muttered to herself.

Phoebe stopped playing and looked at Mrs. Fairfield expectantly, "so how was I?" She asked smiling brightly.

"Em you were…" she struggled to find the words, "how about you try this, watch me okay?"

Phoebe nodded and concentrated on the keys she was playing, "okay you try now." Mrs. Fairfield instructed.

Phoebe did so but ended up forgetting the keys and just making it up as she went along.

"Okay that's enough!" Mrs. Fairfield stopped her and smiled a little forcedly.

"Was that better?"

Mrs. Fairfield bit her lip, "well it wasn't bad…" Phoebe smiled brightly but it fell as she continued, "it was awful."

"Oh…"

She quickly tried to recover, "but don't worry its only your first lesson, we'll try again and again until you get it!" She assured her, inwardly grimacing. "From the top…"

Phoebe began to play again and Mrs. Fairfield found herself wondering why on earth she wanted to be a piano teacher in the first place.

xxxxx

"Honey I'm home!"

"Hi… who are you again? You look a little like my husband but I never see him anymore…"

Andy broke into a grin and wrapped his arms around Prue giving her a tight hug, "well your husband must be a fool to not being spend time with you," he told her in a teasing voice.

"Well normally I would agree but he's actually got a pretty good reason. He's out working hard to make sure we can pay our bills." She explained smiling up at him.

Andy nodded, "well what would you say if your husband came home right now and told you he got off work early to spend time with his lovely wife?"

"I'd say… Abbie's fast asleep in bed," she said suggestively.

He laughed and gave her a lingering kiss, he smiled when they came apart, "give me ten minutes to shower and freshen up, okay?"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Five." He corrected himself with a grin.

She nodded, "that's more like it!"

He pulled his shirt up over his head and kicked his shoes off, she watched him, deep in thought, "Andy?"

"Hmm…"

"Do you think I should get a job too? You do so much and I do nothing…"

"Hey that's so not true!" He protested, "you look after Abbie all day and you keep the apartment tidy and cook and the list goes on."

"Yeah but we could use the extra money…"

"You let me worry about that okay?" He told her firmly.

She nodded defeated, "besides if you worked too then we'd never get to spend time together and plus money isn't everything." He smiled a little.

"I know," she agreed with a sigh. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to go shower."

"Ugh," she sighed dramatically, "fine! But don't be long!" She grinned and put her hands on his bare chest and kissed his neck making her way up to his lips.

He groaned and she grinned wider, "how about I just forget that shower…"

"Ew no way you stink!" She pinched her nose.

He laughed, "well I know how we can fix that problem," he smirked and picked her up off the ground, carrying her in his arms he made his way to the bathroom, she squealed and giggled, "you'll just have to join me…"

xxxxx

"Hey," Kyle smiled broadly as Paige pulled the door open to him, "I brought you your homework," he told her gesturing to his packed looking bag.

She groaned, "great," she sarcastically quipped.

He smirked at her, "hey don't blame me I'm just the messenger," he defended himself, "but at least this way you won't fall behind too much when you come back to school," he reasoned and she had to admit he made a good point. "You want me to stick around, I was going to do mine now anyway so I could help you."

A grin surfaced on her face; "oh I can think of much more fun things we could do just now…" She pulled him towards her and kissed him softly at first.

He pulled away slightly, "Paige…"

"Oh come on we never have any fun! It's either Emma or homework!" She moaned getting slightly irritated by him, she folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

He sighed and realised she was right, "okay homework can wait…" he relented, a grin forming on his face.

She brightened, "really?"

To answer her, he kissed her, more passionately than their previous one.

She giggled as they came apart for air, "that was nice," she commented with a grin.

"It was," he agreed, "infact so nice I think we should do it again…"

She cut him off with her lips and the two shared a lingering kiss… until they were interrupted by the sound of loud cries from upstairs.

They broke apart and Paige threw her head back in frustration, silently cursing in annoyance.

"Great timing as always Emma…"

xxxxx

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Glen asked his parents as he and Paige sat down at their request in the living room of his house.

"Well…" His mum, Yvonne glanced at her Glen's dad, Mark and sucked in a breath, "we think it would be best if you two attending counselling."

"What?" Glen exclaimed thrown by the suggestion. "Counselling for what?"

"For young parents," she explained calmly. "We think it would help you both," Mark nodded in agreement with his wife.

"There will be other young parents there that you can talk to and counsellors that can give you advice and you can express yourselves," Mark added reasonably.

"Of course we're not saying by any means that we think you're failing as parents, you're doing a great job but you know yourselves its tough sometimes, we just feel this might help," Yvonne smiled at them encouragingly, "so what do you think?"

Glen looked at Paige, she thought for a moment then nodded slightly, "I think we owe it to Emma," she answered quietly.

Glen nodded in agreement and looked back at his parents, "okay we'll do it."

It was Glen's turn to look after Emma that night and she was already asleep up stairs so Paige excused herself from the conversation, announcing she wanted to say goodbye to Emma before going home.

She crept into the bedroom and as she expected found Emma fast asleep in her crib. She smiled at the sight. She looked so sweet and innocent when she was asleep. "Hey sweetie," she whispered stroking her cheek gently, "You know what's so stupid? You scare me, which is ridiculous 'cause you're so tiny but you do. You rely on me for everything and sometimes I think maybe I'm not up to giving you everything you need… but don't worry I'm going to do everything I can to be the best mummy you deserve okay?"

She sighed and blew her kiss as she stepped back from the crib, "I love you baby girl."

Her phone suddenly started to ring in her pocket; she quickly left the bedroom.

"Oh hey Kyle, what's up?" She answered her phone as she walked into the hallway as to not wake Emma up.

"Nothing really… listen I was just checking you know to see if everything was okay… between us." He said awkwardly.

"Of course it is… why?"

"You know just this afternoon I just got the feeling maybe you were having second thoughts about us."

"No, no! I really want us to be together." She quickly assured him, "sometimes I think you don't want to be with me though and I totally understand if you don't… I mean I come with quite a package," she laughed slightly nervously.

"Paige of course I want to be with you and as for your 'package' you know I love Emma," he assured her smiling to himself.

"Guess we're both a little insecure huh?" she grinned.

"But we've got no reason to be right?"

"Right," she confirmed, "I'm really lucky to have you."

He felt really touched at her words, a slight blush actually rose to his cheeks and he was glad she couldn't see him, "back at you," he smiled.

She laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow… we can do homework."

"Really? 'Cause I can think of much more fun things to do," he quoted her words from before as he grinned.

She shook her head in amusement, "Night Kyle." She waited for him to say goodnight too and then she hung up her phone, a wide smile stretched across her face still.

"Woah Glen you scared the crap out of me!" she gasped and put her hand over her heart as she turned around and saw him leaning against the wall obviously waiting for her.

He broke into an amused grin, "sorry."

She sighed and shook her head at him, "its fine. How long have you been here for?" she asked a little embarrassed if he heard her on the phone.

He waited a beat before answering, "long enough to hear that you and Kyle are really happy together," he answered softly shifting a little uncomfortably and avoiding her eye.

"Oh," she began feeling awkward.

He caught her eye, "I'm happy for you Paige," he told her sincerely.

She smiled at him, "thanks Glen that means a lot to me."

He really was glad that she was happy but he just wished she were happy with him instead.

xxxxx

Just to explain a little Paige isn't at school right now becasue of Emma and Piper and Leo weren't at school because they dropped out when they ran away and just never enrolled again since they've been home because there was so much going on with looking after Grams and getting used to having a new baby in the house.

Next chapter will be posted soon, please review. That actually reminds me, my reviews are total random, I'll get like 22 for a chapter which is ace then the next chapter I'll get 10 I'm guessing that must mean sime chapters aren't very good lol. Oh well let me know what you think about this one!


	3. The Search for Something More

Woah it's been a while! But I have been on holiday and plus I had most of this chapter done but then my computer broke down and I lost a lot of it then I couldn't be bothered typing it out again but eventually I did.

Anyway here it is…

Chapter 3

The Search for Something More

"Hey," Phoebe began cautiously as she approached Piper, afraid she was going to blow up on her like yesterday at lunch.

Upon hearing the voice Piper looked up from the magazine she was reading as she sat on the step outside Cole and Leo's apartment drinking her morning coffee. "Hey," she replied quietly, "you weren't at the party last night."

"So you guys went?" Phoebe asked not hiding the surprise in her voice very well.

"Yes Phoebe we went," Piper said while gritting her teeth to remain calm.

Phoebe cringed when she realise her mistake, "right, sorry… So did you have a good time?" She asked with interest.

Piper smiled but it was fake and forced herself to nod enthusiastically. "Yeah, it was great. We partied… it was wild…"

Phoebe knew her sister too well to buy that lie, "that's great," but she decided to go along with her to avoid more conflict.

"Yep… great…" Piper mumbled then sighed heavily. She looked up at Phoebe and then shook her head, "actually I lied, we didn't have a great time, we went for an hour and were back here by nine o'clock."

"Why?" Phoebe asked not hiding the amusement and confusion on her voice.

Piper laughed slightly realising how lame that sounded, "well its like you said. It just wasn't our scene," she sighed again.

That reminded Phoebe of yesterday and she remembered she had an a apology to make, "hey listen about yesterday … I'm really sorry about what we all said about you and Leo."

Piper shook her head dismissing it, showing she was over it. "I'm sorry for snapping at you …its just I got worked up 'cause what you said kinda highlighted some feelings I've been having lately."

Phoebe sensing this was getting serious sat down on the step beside her sister and put her hand on her shoulder, "what feeling's sweetie?" she asked curiously.

Piper hesitated obviously struggling to find the exact words to describe how she was feeling, "I… I love Leo and I don't want to be with anyone else," she said firmly then paused, "but you know the spark you get at the start of the relationship… well that died a while ago."

Phoebe smiled a little, "that happens to lots of couples," she reassured her.

"It hasn't happened to you ands Cole. When you guys look at each other, there's a lust in your eyes and…"

"How's your sex life?" Phoebe cut in, inwardly shuddering at the direction of the conversation.

Piper stared at her, wide-eyed, "Phoebe!"

"That bad huh?" Phoebe asked with a grin.

Piper narrowed her eyes, "watch it you!" she warned but a slight grin had formed on her face.

"Hey I'm just trying to help," Phoebe defended herself.

Piper sighed, "I know, I know…" she paused, contemplating her next words. "Well you how we take it in turns for the bedroom here," she glanced at their apartment behind her almost paranoid Leo would overhear and then turned back to Phoebe lowering her voice, "me and Leo usually just… sleep."

"Really?" Phoebe was shocked, "'cause Cole and me…"

Piper quickly silenced her with a shudder, "no details please!"

Phoebe grinned and Piper did too but then she squirmed and cleared her throat uncomfortably, "so how do you… I mean what do you… infact you know what we're fine…" She waved her hand dismissively hoping the conversation was over. "Let's get going to school." She stood up, only to be pulled back down by Phoebe.

"The fact that you're coming to me shows you're not fine," she commented then paused in thought, "how about we go shopping after school?"

Piper looked at her puzzled, "and how exactly will that help?"

"Trust me all right?"

* * *

Trusting Phoebe, Piper realised landed her in the middle of the lingerie section of one of the larger shops in the mall.

She gazed around her, shaking her head at her sister as she stepped backwards accidentally knocking a hanger of the rack, she bent down to pick it up just as Phoebe came round the corner.

A grin formed on Phoebe's face, "wow Piper… very saucy…" she commented glancing at the underwear Piper had just picked up.

Piper rolled her eyes at her, "I just knocked it over and was picking it up," she explained.

Phoebe winked, "I'm sure you were…"

"What are you guys…." Paige rounded the corner with Prue behind her and paused when she saw what Piper was holding, she grinned at her.

"Piper don't you think that's a bit…" Prue began tilting her head to the side as she studied the underwear.

"Oh for God's sake, I wasn't looking at it, I was just picking it up!" Piper exclaimed with exasperation.

Paige grinned, "this is nice all of us bonding."

Piper raised an eyebrow, "in the middle of a lingerie section?"

"For you, might I remind you," Phoebe reminded her with a pointed look.

Piper sighed and smiled at them, "sorry… I really appreciate you guys taking time out your busy schedules for me."

"Hey I jumped at the chance to get out of the apartment!"

"And it's nice to get a break from Emma for a while."

"And I could do with some new underwear myself…" Phoebe added reaching for the underwear still in Piper's hand. Piper slapped her away.

"Oh no you don't missy… you so aren't buying that!"

"Why not?" Phoebe asked innocently.

"Because! Have you seen them?" Piper exclaimed thrusting them in her face.

Phoebe laughed, "okay I won't get them… they're not in my size…" she grinned.

The other three shook their heads at her, "what? I'm kidding I wouldn't buy them!" Phoebe defended herself.

Piper sighed, "I'm never going to find anything here…"

"Piper why don't you go and order us some ice cream from the café and by the time they arrive we'll be there with some fabulous stuff!" Phoebe suggested not really giving her say as she pushed her out of the shop.

"What did you get? Let me see…" Piper demanded as they all approached her ten minutes later but when she saw the grins on their faces changed her mind, "on second thought I don't think I want to look…"

"Oh you do!" Phoebe quickly told her, "but not just now, look when you get home."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm not having you taking it back to the shop before you even get home!" Phoebe grinned grabbing the bag from Piper's grip.

"Its that bad?" Piper asked with a groan.

"No!" Prue assured her, "now what ice cream did you get?" she changed the subject.

"I haven't ordered," Piper answered, "I couldn't remember what flavours you all liked."

Phoebe gasped, the other three looked at her oddly, "what?"

"Well if that doesn't prove that we all haven't spend enough time together lately I don't know what does," she grinned while the others laughed at her.

Their ice creams arrived shortly after they had all reminded Piper what exactly were their favourite flavours and ordered.

"This is nice," Piper commented after a moment of silence where they all ate their ice creams.

"Mmn I know I love chocolate!" Phoebe agreed licking ice cream of her spoon.

"No," Piper laughed at her sister's actions and shook her head; "I mean all of us… just hanging out together."

"It is," Prue agreed while smiling at her sisters.

"You know its so stupid it shouldn't be so hard to find time to spent together at our age, this is supposed to happen when we're adults and have responsibilities," Phoebe pointed out while shaking her head.

"Well Pheebs, we kinda already do have responsibilities," Prue pointed out quietly, her eyes locking with Paige as she spoke.

Piper and Phoebe shared a look aswell. They didn't have the responsibility their sisters had and were secretly thankful, especially Phoebe who couldn't even imagine what it would be like to have a kid so young.

"We should probably get going soon," Paige broke the silence that had descended upon them, "Prue don't you have your housewarming party to organise?"

"Oh that's all taken care of, I've got the food prepared, the apartment cleaned completely, music set out… I even made a banner myself." She smiled clearly impressed with her work. "There's not much else to do, being in the apartment all day," she explained.

"Ever thought of getting a job?" Phoebe suggested.

Prue shrugged, "well yeah, I mean we could use the money but someone's got to look after Abbie."

"Grams isn't fit enough for work yet but I'm sure she could look after Abbie, besides she could use the company while we're all at school." Piper pointed out.

Prue looked thoughtful for a moment, "I'll think about it," she decided.

"Right well I should get going still, gotta get Emma from Glen's, apparently he has tennis practice to go to," Paige said in a tone that clearly told the others she wasn't thrilled by the fact that he went to play tennis three time a week.

"Okay well don't be late for my party!" Prue told her giving her a quick hug.

"I won't be."

* * *

"Okay I know I'm late but it's totally not my fault!" Was the first thing Paige said when she walked into Prue's apartment, out of breath, "and you know you should get a lift here," she panted.

Prue smiled at her; "we do have a lift."

Paige looked less than impressed and threw her head back in exasperation. "Well anyway I was waiting for Kyle at the manor for ages only to call him then and for him to tell me he couldn't come and he thought he had already told me… something about a family dinner… So anyway I wasn't exactly impressed and then Glen was late out of tennis…" she glared at Glen who was next to her and trailed off waving her hand and dismissing her rant, "anyway… happy housewarming!" She handed a very messily wrapped gift to Prue with a smile on her face.

Prue unravelled it and found salt and pepper shakers, which she clearly recognised from the ones that sat in the manor kitchen, she smiled in amusement at her sister.

"Thank you…"

* * *

"We'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight," Prue began as she glanced around the room at her guests. Darryl, Andy's best friend and his girlfriend Sheila who Prue used to hang around with a school quite a bit. Kayleigh and Chloe, her two best friends from school and her sisters. Glen, Cole and Leo were there too.

"I hate to break it to you Prue but this isn't a party… this is a gathering of people, who are bored might I add… no offence." Kayleigh commented a smirk on her face.

Prue rolled her eyes at her friend and laughed in amusement, "none taken. But what do you suggest we do then Kayles?" she humoured her.

Kayleigh tapped her chin thoughtfully and glanced around the room, considering the options. She suddenly brightened and smiled mischievously, "I say we play a game!"

"What kind of game?" Prue asked wearily, she knew what Kayleigh was like, after all she had been to lots of her parties and they were always known to be wild.

Kayleigh shrugged, "hmmm, 7 minutes in heaven?" she suggested with a flirtatious wiggle of her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

At her suggestion, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Sheila all instantly moved closer to their men. Kayleigh and Chloe shared a look with each other and rolled their eyes simultaneously, each letting out a sigh of disappointment.

"Oh yeah I forgot like all the guys in this room were practically married," Kayleigh muttered to Chloe.

"Oh well I guess we can all go back to the fun we were having before," she said sarcastically but sent a smile Prue's way to show she was joking.

Prue rolled her eyes playfully, "thanks Kayles…"

* * *

Phoebe screamed when she felt someone sneak up behind her and slap her ass, she spun around instantly to see a grinning Cole standing there. She shot him an unimpressed glare.

"You up for our own private game of seven minutes in heaven?" he asked in a husky voice, flashing her a sly smirk.

She rested her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him, "FYI," she began in a stern tone, "slapping my ass and scaring the crap outta me is not the most persuasive way."

He held up his hands in surrender and nodded his head in agreement with her, his smirk disappearing. "You're right." He paused, fighting with himself not to laugh but he couldn't quite help it and his grin returned. "I'm sorry but I can't promise it won't happen again though."

Despite her best efforts not to, she couldn't help but allow a slight grin to form on her face too. Damn him, she could never be mad at him, his cheeky grin would appear and she would forget everything.

"So anyway 'member the other day when you mentioned about doing our own thing?" he asked her, completely changing the subject.

"Oh yeah," she suddenly was reminded of the disastrous second piano lesson she had had earlier, "about that…"

"I found something!" He told her with excitement.

"You did?" she was genuinely surprised.

"You are now looking at the newest member of the school basketball team," he announced proudly.

It took her a moment to digest the information. Cole… basketball? Since when did he play? But before she could ask questions he had engulfed her in a hug, "isn't that great?"

"Yep, great…"

* * *

"It's so not great!" she complained to Piper minutes later.

A confused expression appeared on Piper's face, "but I thought that was what you wanted," she reminded her sister.

"Yeah but that was before I found out I suck at the piano and now Cole has something and I don't which is so stupid since it was my idea!" she explained while heaving a sigh.

Piper nodded her head trying to follow. She sighed, "Pheebs, Rome wasn't built in a day," she began wisely.

Phoebe wrinkled her nose, "Piper I know I'm rambling a bit but try to keep up, we're talking about me and Cole not Rome."

Piper rolled her eyes, "it's an expression Pheebs!"

It took a moment but then Phoebe laughed, "right… I knew that," she nodded her head as if to prove her point then continued to brush past her embarrassment, "so anyway you were saying?"

Piper grinned, "um… oh yeah well basically what I'm trying to say is that you can't expect to be good at the piano straight away, some things take practice but just because you're not great at it don't give up, "she encouraged giving Phoebe a gentle nudge.

Phoebe nudged her back giving her a smile and nodded.

* * *

"Hey Prue we're going to take off," Paige told Prue interrupting her conversation with Darryl and Sheila.

Prue excused herself from them and stood beside Paige, "really so soon?" she pouted.

"Yeah we have… something to do," she answered vaguely.

"Oh," Prue nodded, curious as to what it was but could tell her sister didn't want to get into it so didn't prod. "Okay see you tomorrow?"

Paige nodded and the glanced around, "hey have you seen Glen?"

Prue shook her head after a quick scan of the room, "not for a while anyway, he probably just decided to wait downstairs for you, its quite stuffy in here."

Paige nodded, "yeah I guess," she smiled at Prue and made for the door, she pulled it open and froze on the spot at the sight in front of her.

Glen making out with Kayleigh in the middle of the hallway.

It shouldn't have effected her. But inexplicably she felt a pang of jealousy. She cleared her throat after a moment and they sprang apart, flustered.

"Paige, hey," Glen scratched the back of his head uncomfortably and avoided her eye.

She smiled tightly at both of them and glanced behind her, realising that as she had opened the door everyone else in the room could see what happened aswell. They were all standing at the door staring.

"Kayles!" Chloe exclaimed in shock, "he's like a baby!"

"He's only two years younger," she defended, "okay two and bit years younger but still… besides he's the only guy here that's not attached at the hip to someone else." She looked at Glena and grinned, "plus he's cute."

Glen grinned back at her and why wouldn't he? An older gorgeous girl was saying he was cute! His grin instantly dropped when he saw the unimpressed look on Paige's face.

She turned on her heel and began walking down the stairs without a word. He looked at Kayleigh and smiled, "I'll see ya."

She nodded and smiled in return, "thanks for making this party much more enjoyable." She winked at him.

"It was my pleasure," he grinned before chasing after Paige.

Kayleigh sighed as she watched him go and turned to everyone else, who were still all staring at her.

She looked innocently at them all, "what?"

* * *

"Paige wait!" Glen called after her, jumping the stairs two at a time.

She stopped and turned to face him, her arms folded across her chest, an expectant look on her face.

"Are you mad?" he asked out of breath.

A look of disbelief crossed her face, "yes I'm mad!" she exclaimed.

He looked surprised at her answer, "really?"

"Really," she confirmed in an annoyed tone.

His attitude suddenly changed from apologetic to being annoyed instantly. "Well you have no right to be mad. We're not together anymore and if I remember correctly you were the one that didn't want to get back together so FYI that means I can kiss whoever I want!" he said in a raised voice.

She was silent for a moment, "that's not why I was mad," she told him quietly.

He exhaled and calmed down, "then why?"

"We are meant to be going to our first counselling meeting tonight and while I'm taking it seriously and getting organised to go to it, you're off making out with some cheerleader in the hallway not giving it a second thought!" she burst out, her anger returning.

"Oh," was all he could say, feeling embarrassed at jumping to conclusions.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment in silence. She sighed, "we have to go, we're going to be late," she told him making her way to the door. He just nodded and they both reached for the door handle at the same time, their hands brushing against each other. She tried to ignore the shiver that was sent down her spine but no matter how far she put it to the back of her mind, it was still there.

She quickly glanced at him and their eyes locked. She broke contact and stride ahead of him in attempt to clear her head.

She had no idea what was going on.

* * *

"Well we're going to have to love ya and leave ya I'm afraid," Chloe sighed dramatically.

"Whose party is it tonight?" Prue asked knowingly, her eyebrows raised.

Chloe feigned shock and put her hand on her heart, "you think we'd leave your party to go to another party?" Prue's eyebrows rose further. Chloe relented; "okay fine, its Tara Fray's," she cringed, "and we kinda promised we'd show…" she trailed off weakly.

"Guys its fine really, I don't mind," Prue assured them with a firm smile.

"You could always come," Kayleigh suggested brightly.

Prue smile a little wistfully, "I don't think so," she declined softly averting her eyes.

Kayleigh and Chloe smiled softly at her, both expecting that answer.

"Have I told you how much it sucks that you have a husband and a daughter?" Kayleigh whined with a pout on her face.

Prue laughed at her, "no."

"Well it does, "she said bluntly but she was grinning, "remember the days when we went to parties every night basically together. Not a care in the world…"

"We had some wild nights," Prue agreed, "but I bet you's still do."

Silence fell on them, which they were all reminiscing. Then they all locked eyes and smiled and at the same time went in for a group hug.

"We'll see you later okay?" Chloe said as they broke apart. She was suddenly feeling quite emotional. Prue obviously was too as she only nodded her head unable to find her voice.

"Great party," Chloe murmured and sniffed.

"Thanks for coming," Prue's said quietly, feeling her eyes well up then quickly cleared her throat and turned away to wipe her eyes.

"Prue we're heading out," Piper announced making her way with Leo towards the door too.

Prue smiled at them, "are you guys going to Tara's party too?" she asked.

Kayleigh and Chloe joined the conversation then having managed to compose themselves, "yeah you's should come, Tara's parties are always good."

Leo looked like he was about to agree when Piper answered, "sorry we can't. We have something else on."

"We do?" Leo asked confused.

She looked at him pointedly and in a firm tone said, "yes!"

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's a surprise," she replied quietly looking at him directly in the eye. Then she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out the door, shouting goodbye over her shoulder on the way out.

Kayleigh and Prue laughed while Chloe looked like she was thinking.

"She was talking about sex right?"

* * *

Paige walked towards the manor with Glen in tow. It was dark now and the streetlights were on casting their shadows out on the pavement. Paige could see Glen's behind her but she made no attempt to slow down nor did he to catch up with her. It was awkward to say the least since their argument earlier. Which she thought they had got over since the counselling meeting went okay but then she supposed that was because they had to talk about Emma but now they were alone, both were thinking about earlier so it was awkward again.

She stopped at the bottom of the steps leading up to the manor front door and sucked in a breath as she turned to face Glen, "so tonight was interesting," she said softly.

He looked at her wondering if she meant at Prue's apartment or the meeting. Maybe both. He settled for a simple nod of his head.

"Thanks for walking me home," she smiled at him gratefully.

"I wasn't going to let you walk home in the dark alone," he informed her protectively.

She nodded, feeling touched.

"Hey what are you two doing standing out here?" She was surprised to hear Kyle's voice. She turned the other way and saw him standing with a puzzled look on his face.

"Kyle what are you doing here?" she asked trying to sound normal and happy to see him.

"I juts came round to see you since I haven't seen you all day," he lowered his voice conscious Glen was there, "and I missed you." Her heart melted and she couldn't explain why she suddenly felt guilty. He leant in and kissed her; just quickly aware it would be awkward to do more in front of Glen. She smiled blissfully at her boyfriend after he kissed her then, their fingers intertwined and their eyes locked on each other.

The she remembered Glen was still there. She broke contact with Kyle and turned to Glen. Her heart beat a little faster when she thought of earlier, the feeling of guilt coming back. Quickly she tore her eyes from Glen and back to Kyle melting immediately again under his warm gaze. Then she couldn't help but glance back at Glen and when he smiled at her she suddenly felt the insatiable urge to be have her fingers intertwined with his. But when she looked back at Kyle she her hand felt warm and secure in his grasp.

Her heart began to race as she glanced back and forth between them. Then she gulped as she realised why she felt so guilty. She had feelings for both of them.

And that was bad for several reasons.

* * *

"Piper what exactly am I waiting for?" Leo called to her as he sat on the end of his bed impatiently waiting for her surprise.

She didn't answer; instead she opened the bedroom door and entered silently.

"Piper what…" he began to ask.

"Shh," she hushed him, pressing her finger against her lips and smiled mysteriously. She slowly began to unravel her baby pink silk dressing gown she had on. Her eyes on Leo the whole time until her new lingerie was fully exposed and her gown had fallen to the floor, she cast a quick glance down her body and then back up to see Leo's reaction.

Leo's jaw hit the floor, "wow," he breather in awe.

She smiled coyly at him and advanced towards him seductively. She paused when she reach him and then pushed him back so he was now lying back on the bed, staring at her in a daze.

"I'm so glad we didn't go to that party," he murmured.

She grinned, "oh we're having our own party," she informed him slyly.

He laughed and shook his head in disbelief, "you look…"

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know," she grinned again and pressed her lips against his with force. They kissed hungrily and only came apart gasping for air. She moaned in satisfaction. "I love my sisters."

"What?"

She grinned at him and shook her head, "nevermind…"

"But…"

"I'm on top of you half naked in your bed and you want to ask me questions?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Point taken," he grinned and this time he kissed her.


	4. Crash Course in Polite Conversations

Chapter 4

Crash Course in Polite Conversations

"Morning beautiful." 

Piper smiled as she opened her eyes and saw her boyfriend, lying on his side his head propped up by his elbow, watching her. She yawned and stretched out her arms in the air before pulling her covers further up her body and snuggling back under them again. She rolled on to her side and faced Leo. "Morning," she grinned.

"Sleep okay?" he asked stifling a yawn.

"Once we eventually went to sleep I did," she replied coyly.

He laughed and glanced over her shoulder to the clock on the bedside table, upon seeing the time he sighed. "We better get up," he told her reluctantly.

She glanced behind her at the clock too then nodded in agreement. But pouted when she turned to face Leo, "don't I get a good morning kiss first?"

He smiled at her, "of course you do."

* * *

"Prue how many times do I have to tell you?" Andy said with exasperation as he kneeled on the floor searching through an endless stack of papers trying to find his biology notes. "You don't need a job, we can manage!"

"Yeah but Andy I want to work," she pressed on with the topic. Getting quite frustrated that he wasn't giving her his full attention, she stamped her foot on the ground causing him to turn around. "Andy are you saying it would so bad to have a little extra money around here?" she asked with a raised brow.

He sighed and stood up, giving up his search. "Can we talk about this later please? I have to get to school and I still can't find my bio notes!"

She walked over to the kitchen counter, opened a drawer and produced a booklet of papers. "You mean these?" she asked holding them out to him.

His face lit up. "Yeah those," he went over to her and grabbed them. Then he kissed her briefly to show his thanks. "You see I need you here to run the apartment," he reasoned, rubbing her shoulders affectionately.

Immediately after saying that she pushed him away from her. He looked quite startled. "Andy I don't want to just be your housewife! You know that I wanted to go to university and have a career, live life. Not just be someone who does your laundry!" she responded with a bitter edge to her tone. "Honestly male egos. Why is it such a bad thing if your wife helps out with the money flow? It's the twenty first century Andy, women can work too!"

He instantly looked apologetic. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I was just thinking about Abbie though. She needs her mum to look after her, not some daycare centre."

"Grams said she'd look after her," Prue replied quickly, a smile on her face now. She knew he was backing down. "So since Abbie's taken care of and that was your only reason right? So I guess I can get a job," she concluded.

"I really have to go," he said glancing at his watch. He looked up at her and sighed. "Okay if its what you really want to do then I'm okay with it."

"Really?" she asked delighted and when he nodded, she pulled him towards her again and kissed him excitedly.

"If that's what I get for telling you, you can get a job, what do I get if I buy you jewelry?" he asked in amusement.

She laughed and then suggested with a coy grin, "why don't you buy me some and find out…"

* * *

"Glen," Kyle nodded his head in Glen's direction as he stopped by his locker.

"Kyle," Glen acknowledged.

"Can you bring Paige her homework after school?" Kyle asked. I can't go round tonight."

"Sure," Glen nodded then added, "so why can't you go round tonight? Seeing your secret girlfriend?" He joked but neither laughed.

"Tell her I'll call her later." Kyle said before walking away.

Glen wondered why Kyle was being so offhand with him. They usually got along well considering the circumstances. Did Kyle suspect that he was having feelings for Paige again? Surely not…

* * *

"Okay Ems I'm telling you this in complete confidence. Meaning you can't tell anyone right?" Well the fact that you can't speak pretty much assures that for me. Although that fact also means you can't give me advice so this conversation is quite pointless."

Paige sighed, staring into space a moment before coming to again and attempting to put Emma's diaper on. She fumbled with it for a few seconds, "why is this such a fiddly job?" she asked out loud in frustration. Then she grinned, "oh yeah that's right. It's 'cause you missy keep wriggling!" she tickled Emma's belly causing the baby to wriggle even more, a smile lighting up her chubby little face.

Paige watched her for a minute then decided, "okay I'll tell you anyway. Here's the thing." And she went on to confess how she liked Kyle and Glen and how she didn't want to hurt either of them and she really didn't know what to do, because she didn't even know if Glen still liked her that way. "So what do you think I should Ems?"

She let the question hang in the air but forgot about it after finally managing to finish putting the diaper on. "Go me!" she grinned picking up her daughter and kissing her forehead affectionately. She was quiet then just watching Emma snuggle into her arms.

Then she said with assurance, "we'll be okay Ems, promise."

* * *

"So what are you doing tonight?" Leo asked Piper as they sat across from each other at their usual table in the canteen during lunch.

She grinned mysteriously; "well that depends."

"On what?" he asked playing along.

He didn't get to hear her answer however as Claire Tamsin followed by her posse of cheerleader friends and a few of the guys of the soccer team sat down at their table.

"Hey," Claire smiled at them as if this was an everyday occurrence, which it wasn't. She flicked back her long luscious blonde hair and then settled into her seat. She picked up her fork and began picking at the salad on her plate, while continuing whatever she had been gossiping about before with her friends.

Piper exchanged a look with Leo and they both grinned. Although these girls were very shallow and self obsessed Piper couldn't help but be flattered by the attention she was receiving from them. Though she hated to admit it, it felt good.

"Ugh so I like totally can't believe Amber would cancel her party tonight at such short notice. I mean I had a new outfit bought and everything!" Claire complained, pouting as she did so. She ate a pathetic bit of lettuce leaf as she waited for the rest of them to agree with her.

Piper self-consciously pushed her chocolate chip muffin towards Leo as she listened to one of the girls kiss Claire's ass. "I know I was so looking forward to it. Tonight is going to be so lame now!" Piper stifled a laugh at how dramatic and ridiculous she sounded.

"Why don't you just have the party somewhere else?" Piper suggested thinking that much was obvious but these girls obviously didn't since they all looked so impressed with her idea.

Claire brightened instantly, "Piper you are the best!" she exclaimed. Piper couldn't help but glow with the praise. "I mean I bet that big ass manor of yours would be great for a party!" Piper paled and glanced with panic at Leo. "Though you're sisters never did it…"

_Yeah there's a reason for that!_ _And she's called Grams! _She thought to herself but she didn't say it. "No, no, no I mean we can't have the party there!" She shook her head vigorously.

They all looked disappointed but mostly ticked off with her. They all turned their attention away from her. "Um," Piper began desperate to get them to turn around again as stupid as she felt for it. "We can't have it at mine… but I do know somewhere we can have it." She glanced at Leo, feeling guilty at what she was about to do but she was in too deep now.

"Where?" Claire asked curiously turning back to her.

"Leo's apartment," she answered and tried to ignore Leo's look and concentrate on the delighted squeals from the cheerleaders.

That's why she did it after all, to please them and hey it wasn't that bad. She'd never thrown a party before, but how hard could it be?

It might even be fun.

* * *

Phoebe sat staring into space, her fingers tapping out a beat and her foot tapping along with it as she waited for her piano teacher Mrs Fairfield to come back. Eventually she grew bored and began taking out her beat on the piano.

"Nice beat you got going there."

Phoebe stopped playing and turned around to see a girl around her age standing in the doorway. She was an attractive girl but not a classic beauty. Her complexion was very pale which just made her heavily eye lined and mascara eyes stand out all the more. Infact the girl had almost black everything. Her clothes, loose fitting jeans and slashed off the side top, were black. Her hair too except she did have a streak of electric blue through her grown out fringe that fell just over right eye.

The girl had a smirk on her face, "I'm Alex," she offered, "the daughter."

Phoebe smiled in return hiding her surprise. She didn't know Mrs Fairfield even had a daughter. "I'm Phoebe," she replied, "and you know you're are the first person whose complimented me on my playing," she grinned.

"Really? I can see you got talent, you got a good ear for the beat. You probably play better when you invent yourself, rather than try and remember the keys to play." Alex remarked. "You're much better than some of the people my mum teaches." She confided with a wink. "You got potential."

"Thanks," Phoebe grinned, "do you play?"

Alex shook her head; "I play guitar."

"Cool," Phoebe responded impressed, "so you really think I should stick at this?"

Alex shrugged, "it's up to you not me. But for what its worth I think you should try keyboard instead. Same sort of thing but I think keyboards more your style."

"And what makes you think that?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Just a feeling," she answered with a smiled instead of her smirk this time just as Mrs Fairfield walked back into the room. She looked surprised when she saw her daughter standing there.

"Alex… are you smiling?" she asked, dramatizing her shock. "'Cause that deserves a marking on the calendar. It's not something you see every day," she explained turning to Phoebe with a wry smile.

"Okay mum I get it," Alex drawled while rolling her eyes.

"You look so much prettier when you smile dear," Mrs. Fairfield remarked gazing affectionately at her daughter.

"Whatever mum," she rolled her eyes again and looked at Phoebe briefly, "see you later."

Phoebe smiled at her before she left the room and Mrs Fairfield waited a moment until she heard the front door slam before focusing her attention back on Phoebe. Her smile seemed forced though. "Now where were we?"

Phoebe felt a little awkward having obviously just witnessed a private family moment but smiled at her nonetheless and her lesson resumed.

A few minutes later however loud music blaring causing the walls to vibrate interrupted the lesson. Phoebe glanced at Mrs Fairfield startled.

She however didn't seem fazed by the noise, just replied in a slightly strained voice, "don't worry dear, that's just Alex's band practice beginning."

"She has a band?" Phoebe asked with interest.

"Oh yes, Intensity have been together for about a year now," she answered with a tight smile. She might be used to the loud music but Phoebe could clearly tell she hadn't developed a taste for it.

"Why do they call themselves Intensity?" Phoebe wondered out loud.

"_I can't believe you would to this to us!"_

Phoebe exchanged a look with Mrs Fairfield as they heard a loud furious shout coming from the garage where the band rehearsed. There was a murmured reply. Then, "just get out Kat! Get the hell out!"in an even louder shout.

Mrs Fairfield smiled wryly at Phoebe; "you got your answer?"

Phoebe nodded and an amused laugh escaped her.

"I'm probably going to have to do some damage control," Mrs Fairfield sighed then stood up. "How about we pick this up tomorrow Phoebe?"

Phoebe nodded and got to her feet aswell. She let herself out pausing by the garage door hearing raised voices still. Curiously she waited a moment and listened. She jumped, startled when the door sprang open and a girl rushed past her, nearly knocking her over.

Phoebe watched her go for a second then glanced behind her to see the inside of the garage now fully in view. Alex and two other girls were there, all looking furious still as the stared after the girl aswell.

The Alex suddenly noticed Phoebe and called her over. Phoebe hesitated really not wanting to get involved in whatever had just gone on. Truth be told Alex intimidated her a little which was strange 'cause nobody ever had done that to her before. But then again Alex had a really loud voice and temper on her if today's events were anything to go by.

As Alex's beckoning continued she felt her self go over with slight unease, which increased, when she felt the tension inside. "Phoebe this is Roxy and Nikki. Guys this is Phoebe, my mum's new person to torture," a grin lit up her face making her seem less scary. Phoebe relaxed and turned to the two other girls.

She was caught off guard when one of the girls engulfed her in a friendly hug, "hey I'm Nikki," she smiled brightly and Phoebe noticed she had a much softer face that Alex. She was very pretty, in that girl next door kinda way Phoebe could tell. But she hid it well under all the dark eye makeup. She found herself wondering curiously why Nikki was in this band; she wasn't moody like Alex but seemed to have a bubbly personality. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Phoebe replied with a genuine smile. Then she turned to look at the other girl who hadn't moved from the drum kit she was sat at. Alex sent Roxy a warning look to which Roxy barely looked at Phoebe but offered a slight nod of her head. Roxy was probably the less attractive of the girls. Not that she was ugly; she just had a fierce look about her, which Phoebe was guessing mimicked her personality too.

"Excuse her, she's just pissed off at Kat," Alex explained darkly.

"And Kat is?" Phoebe asked before she could stop herself.

"Fourth member of the band," Nikki answered.

"Ex member," Roxy correct but it sounded like a grunt Phoebe thought.

"She just quit just now without warning or anything," Alex elaborated.

"Oh… but you guys can manage without her right?" Phoebe asked not really sure what to say.

"Oh… yeah… yeah definitely!" Alex agreed and Phoebe smiled not noticing the three girls' exchange worried looks.

"Well I better be off," she announced, waving a little awkwardly at them. They all said goodbye except Roxy and she began to walk away, "hope everything works out okay!"

"I like her," Nikki commented as Phoebe walked away.

Alex smiled thoughtfully, "me too."

* * *

"Prue you here?" Andy called out as he entered the apartment carrying take away bags from the restaurant where he worked, "I got dinner."

Prue came out of the bathroom with Abbie on her hip and smiled at him, "great!" she said when she saw the food in his hands.

He set the bag on the table and went over to her, "hey baby," he took Abbie from her and twirled her around, making a fuss of her for a moment before setting her down on the floor with her toys. He then turned his attention back to Prue who was taking out plates for dinner.

"Guess what," he began looking delighted with himself.

She shrugged clueless and carried on getting the dinner out.

"I got you a job!" he announced smiling widely.

A beat. "You did?" she asked surprised, "but you only agreed to it this morning. How did you find one so fast?" she wanted to know.

"Conveniently they were looking for someone at the restaurant so I suggested you and they agreed. No interview or anything… but then I guess that's the credit I get for being such a good worker," he flashed her a cocky smile.

"So…" she began in thought, "I'd be working where you work?"

"Yeah isn't it great? We keep saying we don't get enough time with each other lately so this solves everything. More money and more time together. Genius am I not?" He gave her a tight hug and a peck on the lips.

"It's gonna be… great," she replied halfheartedly.

It wasn't that she wasn't grateful, she just had wanted to find her own job. Be independent but she knew she only got this job because of her husband and that didn't feel like being independent at all.

"Oh by the way you start tonight," Andy informed her. She barely had time to nod before he continued, "oh and I almost forgot…" he rummaged about in his pocket. "I got you something." He flashed a small box in front of her. She stared at it curiously; it looked like a box jewelry was kept in.

She took it from him, eyeing him suspiciously and opened the box. Immediately she burst out laughing. "It's a candy necklace," she said while still laughing as she held up the circle of string holding the small rings of candy together. He grinned at her. "I hope you know that this doesn't count as jewelry." She raised an eyebrow.

"It so does!" he protested. "It's a candy necklace. A necklace, which is jewelry," he reasoned, suppressing a grin.

She shook her head and laughed again, "okay," she relented, "it can count."

He smiled, pleased and got up and wrapped his arms around her. "I wanted to get you something nice," he told her turning serious, "but we can't really afford it right now."

She smiled softly, "Andy this is even sweeter," she assured him giving him a quick kiss before grinning in amusement, "literally."

He laughed. "So does this mean I get to find out what happens when I buy you jewelry?" he asked suggestively.

She pressed her lips to his and gave him a lingering kiss then pulled away teasingly. "Not tonight."

"Why not?" he whined with a pout.

She laughed and patted his shoulder apologetically and went over to the counter pulling his plate of food over to her side and picked up a fork ready to eat but paused to answer him, a genuine smile on her face.

"Because I have work."


	5. Every Night is Another Story

Wow, it's been ages! Sorry!!!

Chapter 5

Every Night is Another Story

"_You're_ throwing a party? _You_? … Seriously?"

Piper shot Phoebe an annoyed look and Phoebe promptly shut her wide-open mouth.

"I mean," she tried to redeem herself, "you're throwing a party _tonight_? It's just… short notice."

Piper narrowed her eyes knowing what she really meant. She didn't think she was cool enough to throw a party but she let the comment slide for the moment. She had other things to think about right then. "Well it's actually only short notice for me since everyone else knew there was a party tonight, just the address has changed that's all."

"So you have," Phoebe paused and checked her watch, "two hours to organise a party?"

Piper shrugged, "pretty much."

Phoebe stared at her suspiciously, "okay where is my usual worrisome sister? Seriously why aren't you freaking out about this?" she wanted to know.

Piper shrugged again, "why would I be?"

"'Cause its what you do best!" Phoebe replied bluntly.

"It's just a party and besides I'm pretty organised already," Piper told her calmly.

"Oh really?" Phoebe asked, "so you have music, drink, food, entertainment…" she listed off.

"Um," Piper looked noncommittal, "you need all that? I thought you all just came and got drunk."

"Well that's mainly it," Phoebe agreed with a grin, "but what do you expect them to get drunk on? Water?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "okay point taken, I'll add it to my list."

Phoebe nodded, "so what music you got?"

Piper hesitated then bent down and began to list CDs she found in her rack. Phoebe listened then suddenly a brilliant idea came to her, she bit her lip and cut Piper off excitedly. "I have the best idea!" she exclaimed. Piper looked up at her expectantly. "Remember the girls I told you about earlier, the band? Well what if I could get them to play, that would take care of entertainment and music!"

Piper contemplated the idea and eyed her sister hopefully, "you think they'd play since they lost a band member today?"

"They said they'd be fine without her," Phoebe shrugged."

Piper stood up; "if I could get a band to play that would be… awesome!" an excited look appeared on her face. "You really think they'd do it?"

Phoebe bit her lip, "… I'll ask them."

* * *

"Delivery," Glen announced with a grin as Paige opened her front door to him.

"Let me guess… homework?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you know?" he asked with a smile.

"Just a hunch," she replied with a laugh and stepped aside to let him in, "but can I return this package?"

"It'll cost you," he answered matter of factly.

"I'm broke," she told him with a pout.

"Well there's other ways of paying," he informed her in a hushed voice as if he was letting her in on a big secret.

"Really like what?" she asked with a cheeky grin, dangerously on the edge of flirting.

"Whatever you want," he replied, in a hushed tone, their eyes locking.

"Whatever I want huh?" she whispered, licking her lips, which suddenly felt very dry.

He wished she wouldn't do that, it gave him a major desire to kiss her. "Whatever you want," he confirmed.

She had actually forgotten what they were talking about. She blinked and broke eye contact snapping back to reality. She cleared her throat, "so why didn't Kyle take me my homework like usual?" she asked focusing on Kyle, her boyfriend.

"He… uh… he was busy. He said he'll call you later," he informed her and she nodded. "So uh… since Kyle's busy tonight… maybe we could hang out?" he suggested. "Just the two of us. My mum will look after Emma."

She hesitated. She wasn't sure spending time alone with just Glen was the best idea. "I uh…"

"We need to talk Paige."

She nodded.

They did need to talk.

* * *

"Pheebs I can't believe you pulled this off!" Piper exclaimed hugging her younger sister with delight as she watched the now three member of Intensity set up their equipment in Leo's living room.

"Well I nearly never, they were pretty hard to convince. Looks like it was just a front they were putting on when I asked if they would be okay without their fourth member. Anyway Alex usually does vocals and guitar but she's playing keyboard instead so I just hope they sound okay."

"What if they don't?" Piper began to panic at the thought of a lousy band playing at her party, it was a selfish thought but she just really wanted the party to go well.

"They will," Phoebe assured her hiding her uncertainty. She didn't want Piper to be let down neither did she want the band to be humiliated in front of everyone since it would be her fault for convincing them to play. "How you guys getting on?" she asked as she approached the girls.

"I haven't played the keyboard since I was ten," Alex confided in hushed worried voice so that Roxy or Nikki didn't hear.

"And I'm guessing that's a problem?" Phoebe laughed lightly hoping Alex would too and relax a little. No such luck. So she took another approach. "I'm sure it'll come back to you once you start."

Alex nodded but Phoebe could tell she was apprehensive still. "Listen Alex I really appreciate you guys doing this but you don't have to if you feel it's not going to go well. I totally understand. My sister might not but she'll get over it…"

"Or," Alex began, chewing her lip in contemplation as a thought came to her, " you could play instead of me." It came out light but there was a hopeful look in her eyes.

Phoebe nearly choked, "excuse me!"

"Phoebe I know you think you're bad but you're actually pretty good. My mum thinks you've really improved. And besides that would mean we can all play our own instruments and you could take over for Kat." She looked delighted with her idea. Phoebe did not.

"No way. I'm sorry but there's no way I could…"

"It's a high school party. Everyone's gonna be wasted anyway. They won't notice if you mess up," Alex reasoned.

Phoebe cast a look at Piper across the room, "you better appreciate this," she whispered to herself and shook her head not believing what she was about to agree to.

"Okay I'll do it."

* * *

Prue stood by the bar counter watching over her customers. "There you go Prue, table seven." She turned around and smiled at Mark, the bartender as he pushed a tray with her drinks on it towards her.

"Thanks." She lifted the tray and made her way over to table seven, a family of four and set the drinks out for them. Making her way back to the bar, she was stopped by an elderly woman with bright white hair and a warm smile waving her over.

She went over and saw that the woman was with a much younger man. The old cliché tall, dark and handsome sprang to her mind. She smiled politely, "can I help you?"

The woman nodded. "Could you take our picture dear?" she requested holding out a camera to Prue.

Prue nodded, "of course I'd be happy to."

"Thanks," the guy said with a smile as she stepped back to take the photo.

"This is my grandson, Scott," the woman said gazing fondly at her grandson.

"Your grandson, no way! You don't look old enough to be his grandmother," Prue remarked faking disbelief. The woman was definitely in her late sixties at least.

The woman beamed obviously pleased by Prue's compliment. "He is," she confirmed.

"Well that's very nice of him taking you to dinner," Prue commented smiling at Scott.

"He's a lovely young man," the woman said pointedly, stretching out her hand to pat his shoulder affectionately. "Who I keep saying needs to find a lovely young girl."

Prue laughed, a little uncomfortably as the woman gave her a not so subtle look.

"He's a professional photographer you know," she went on proudly.

"Really? I used to want to be a photographer," Prue took the picture and handed the camera back to the woman.

"Did you?" Scott asked, interested.

"Yeah," Prue answered with a slight wistful sigh.

"Look at that, looks like you two have something in common," the woman grinned.

Scott rolled his eyes at his grandmother and Prue just smiled. "I better get back to work. Enjoy your meal."

Then she turned to walk away and grinned when she heard the woman say loudly, "why didn't you ask her for her number?"

* * *

"Oh my is just me or has the number of people in here doubled since I went to the bathroom?" Piper's eyes widened as she glanced around the room at the wasted teenagers dancing around the room.

"No it hasn't doubled," Leo answered her calmly. He paused. "It's trebled!" he then exclaimed in alarm.

Suddenly a lamp crashed to the floor and smashed. The guy, who knocked it over, looked up at them, shrugged obviously unconcerned and went back to grinding up against a girl.

Leo glared at Piper. She shrugged apologetically, "my bad?"

He nodded grimly.

"I'll pay for it," she promised.

He groaned but Piper was busy watching the band. They had just started to play again. She watched Phoebe and had to admit, she was pretty good. She actually looked like she was enjoying herself now too whereas before she just looked terrified.

Piper was just glad that everyone else seemed to think that Intensity were really good aswell.

* * *

"Hey." Prue turned to see Scott, the guy she had take a photo of with his grandmother earlier exit the toilets and smile at her.

"Hi," she smiled back.

"So listen sorry about my Grams earlier," he apologised, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry about it. I have one of those aswell, only she's way worse," Prue joked with a grin.

"So why don't you want to be a photographer anymore?" he asked curiously. "I If you don't mind me asking."

She was surprised by the question. "Well it's not really that I don't want to, it's just… I cant. Not right now at least," she answered vaguely.

"Not even if an opportunity came up?"

She laughed humorously, "tell you what I'll get back to you when that happens but for now the only job I have is here and if I don't get back I might not even have that," she grinned.

He nodded, "oh and thanks for taking the photo's earlier. They're really good." He smiled at her, "nice meeting you."

"Yeah… you too."

* * *

Glen was dying. Seriously he didn't know if he could take another second of the awkward silence going on between him and Paige as they walked around the mall. "So…"

"I'm hungry. You hungry?" Paige asked so quickly that he barely made out what she said.

"Uh yeah," he nodded.

"I fancy pizza," she declared and he followed her to the pizzeria across from them.

Once they were seated at a table and looking at the menu, Glen cleared his throat and set down his menu. "Paige," he began seriously.

"I think I'm going to have pepperoni," Paige mumbled, interrupting him. "You?"

"Oh… um the same," he answered not really caring about pizza flavours at the moment. "Look Paige I really think…"

"We're ready to order," Paige said making eye contact with the waiter and beckoning him over.

Glen sighed with frustration as the waiter made his way over. "Paige will you quit interrupting me for like a second please?"

"I'm not," she argued calmly.

"Yes you are!" he shot back just as the waiter arrived at their table.

"What can I get you both?"

"We're not quite ready," Glen said his eyes locked with Paige's.

"Yes we are," Paige broke eye contact with Glen and smiled up at the waiter.

"No we're not," Glen said with gritted teeth.

"Yes… we… are," Paige said slowly, furiously glaring at Glen.

The waiter glanced uncomfortably at them, "why don't I give you both a minute?"

"There's no need. Take her order. I suddenly don't feel so hungry." With that said Glen stood up and walked out the restaurant.

Paige stared after him, startled. Then glanced at the waiter and smiled apologetically before getting up and going after Glen.

"Glen," she called out once she was out the restaurant. He was just ahead of her and when he heard her shout he turned around to face her. "What the hell was that in there/" she demanded.

He shook his head at her in disbelief. "I've been trying to talk to you all night and you keep ignoring me!"

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, avoiding his eye. "It's just I know what you wanna talk about and I've been trying to avoid it," she explained.

He looked at her curiously.

So she continued, "Glen I know there's been a weirdness between us lately and I think we need to get to the bottom of why it's been weird." She looked up and made eye contact.

He nodded, "okay then lets talk." He took a deep breath then paused. He bit his lip. "I still have feelings for you Paige," he confessed and moved closer to her.

She inhaled sharply, "that's what I was afraid of," she mumbled.

"Oh…" he sighed with disappointment. "I'm guessing that means you're totally over me."

She shook her head slowly. "No."

"You're not?" he asked surprised, his hoped rising again. She shook her head again and he reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I don't think so," she admitted feeling confused.

"You don't think so?" he asked sceptically and dropped her hand.

She didn't know what to say but hated herself for hurting him like she was about to do with her next words. "I have feelings for Kyle too," she whispered. Glen's heart sank. "I'm sorry."

"But Paige we have a daughter together…"

"So you think we should be together because of that?"

"No you're right. I want you to be with me because you want to be, not because you feel we should be," he told her reaching for her hand again.

She pulled it back, "I couldn't do that to Kyle. I really like him and he's been really great to me. I don't want to do that to him." She said firmly, her eyes welling up at the crestfallen look on Glen's face. "I'm sorry."

* * *

"Thanks so much for tonight, I know it was short notice and all." Phoebe said gratefully to the band as they all stood outside the apartment loading Alex's car with their equipment.

"You kidding? That was so much fun!" Nikki exclaimed, still hyper from the night's events.

"Thanks for playing with us," Alex smiled at Phoebe.

"Yeah, you were good." Phoebe was surprised by the compliment coming from Roxy who had barely spoken to her.

"Thanks," Phoebe beamed.

"Get used to it Phoebe," Alex told her with sly grin.

"What?"

"Being part of the band."

"Huh?"

"We want you to be our new member."

* * *

"Hey, how are ya?" Kyle's voice brought a smile to Paige's face as she answered her phone.

"Better now," she replied with a sigh.

He smiled. "So what were you up to tonight?"

"Just with Glen" she answered casually.

"Is he still there? 'Cause I think I was kinda off with him earlier. I was just ticked off with my mum making me go to this anniversary party for my aunt and uncle. In other words a party full of stuck up people that aren't s even my real family."

"He's not here now," she replied.

"Oh well I guess I'll just apologise tomorrow."

"Yeah… so what did you do at the party?" she asked changing the conversation from Glen.

"Mostly just missed you."

"Aww ... I missed you too."

* * *

"Wild party huh?" Cole remarked with a wide grin as he glanced around the room that looked as if a bomb had gone off in it once everyone had left.

"Yeah," Leo answered grimly looking at the mess too.

"Don't worry sweetie. We'll clean it up and it'll be as good as new," Piper reassured him.

"We'll clean it up?" Cole repeated her words while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeas, Cole we," she replied firmly tossing him a bin bag. He sighed and reluctantly started clearing up.

"You really didn't have a good time did you?" Piper asked Leo disappointedly.

"It's not that… I just would have preferred it to have been just you and me," he told her with a small smile.

She nodded and smiled at him, "me too," she admitted.

"So why…"

She shrugged. "I've never thrown a party before. But let me tell you now that I've seen how much mess it makes, I won't be doing it again."

He laughed at her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hey skivers!"

They broke apart to see Cole narrowing his eyes at them disapprovingly, just as Phoebe walked back inside. The phone rang and Leo went to answer it while Phoebe bounced over to Cole.

"My girlfriend, the rock star," he joked with a grin as he kissed her briefly. "You were great."

"Thanks," she murmured, still contemplating what Alex had said to her.

""Leo whats wrong?" Phoebe and Cole turned to look at Leo once they heard the concern in piper's voice. Leo looked white as a sheet and the phone had dropped from hiss hand to the floor.

"Leo?" Cole tried to get his brother to talk when Piper had failed.

"It's mum," Leo finally choked out, his eyes locking with Cole's.

Cole's froze. "Is she okay?" he asked in alarm.

"She… she's… dead."


	6. The Desperate Kingdom of Love

I'm back! After a long long time lol Sorry but in my defence I had exams. I kinda lost my inspiration for this story but I got a review the other day that made me decided to finish this chapter. I've had half of it written since like March but couldn't be bothered finishing it. But here it is

Chapter 6

The Desperate Kingdom of Love

Cole sighed when he poked his head into the bedroom he and Leo shared to find his brother sat staring aimlessly into space, still only dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. His suit lay on the bed beside him as if he had intended to put it on but then changed his mind.

"Leo why aren't you dressed?" Cole asked softly making Leo aware of his presence in the room.

The brief glance Leo gave him was the only acknowledgement he got. In response to his question Leo merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Dad's here," Cole informed him, ignoring the fact Leo hadn't answered him.

"Unless this was all just some horrible nightmare and mum is actually here with him," Leo began quietly in a flat voice, meeting Cole's gaze and allowing Cole to see the pain in his eyes. "…Then I don't care."

Cole nodded gravely, understanding how Leo was feeling to some extent. Christine wasn't biologically his mother but as far as Cole was concerned she was as good as. But part of him felt as if he didn't have the right to be as upset as Leo so he was putting on a brave face.

Their dad had arrived the morning after he had broke the news to Leo over the phone. Turned out in some cruel twist of fate that he and Christine had been in San Francisco to surprise Cole and Leo with a visit but had been in a car accident on the way. The taxi they were in crashed into a wall, side on. The side that Christine happened to be sitting in which meant severe injuries for her and only minor ones for the taxi driver and Ben. Serious injuries that were thought to have been stabilised so it came as a devastating shock when her time of death was called at 12.10am.

It was now their mum's funeral and if Leo didn't get a move on, he was going to miss it.

"It's like some sort of twisted punishment. I mean we leave her in New York to come to San Francisco and then never visit… so she leaves us…" He choked back a sob. "Except now we can't visit…" His voice cracked and he broke off.

Cole went over to him and patted his shoulder comfortingly, he cleared his throat roughly and tried to pull himself together as Leo's thoughts matched his own and he was feeling guilty about not visiting aswell. His voice came out husky, full of emotion, "all the more reason to say goodbye…"

* * *

"Hey," the soft voice of his girlfriend brought him out his thoughts. Piper's arms wrapped around him from behind and he had to tilt his head around to see her smiling gently at him. "How ya doing?" she asked barely above a whisper. He smiled faintly in return. "It was a lovely service." 

"It was," he agreed and then glanced around at the guests that had gathered after the service back at the manor. Piper and Phoebe had insisted on holding it there and for that Leo was grateful. Piper having picked up on his dazed expression reassured him, "it's gonna be okay, I promise."

He looked at her for a moment then nodded but couldn't find the voice to verbally agree. Turned out he didn't have to as their conversation was interrupted by the clinking of glass. Leo glanced up to see his dad standing up, waiting for silence to fall.

"I'd like to thank everyone for being here today. It really means a lot to me and my sons, Cole and Leo." He beckoned with his arms for them to come up beside him. Cole did but Leo hung back, staying in Piper's arms but she felt his shoulders tense up.

Ben nodded, understanding and continued his speech, his hand on Cole's shoulder. "Christine was a wonderful woman and an amazing wife. She made my life worth living." His voice cracked with emotion and he felt Cole squeeze the hand that lay on his shoulder. He smiled gratefully at his son. "She was also a wonderful mother…"

Leo couldn't take it anymore. He broke out of Piper's arms and left the room at such a pace it took a moment for Piper to realise what had happened.

"Leo," Cole called after his brother in concern but was ignored. He caught Piper's eye. She looked helplessly at him silently asking him what to do.

But he honestly didn't know.

* * *

Phoebe out of the corner of her eye noticed Cole discreetly slip upstairs. Excusing herself politely from a woman she had never met before (but who was telling her detailed stories of her and Christine's childhood) but had found in the corner of the room looking lonely earlier and had politely asked if she was okay. Turned out she was a bit of a chatterbox when she got going. 

She made her way upstairs after Cole and found him in her bedroom staring absently out the window. "You wanna talk?" She asked lightly walking up next to him.

He turned surprised to see her and forced a smile. "I'm fine," he lied.

Her smile faded, "you don't have to act brave in front of me."

"I'm not," he protested weakly.

"Cole you just lost your mum so that tells me you are definitely not fine," she murmured.

He nodded silently.

She smiled a little brighter, "I'm not your dad or Leo. You don't have to pretend with me. Tell me how you're really feeling okay? Its better than keeping it all inside."

She sat down on the end of her bed and patted the spot beside her for him to sit down too. He did so and was quiet for a moment before she heard him sigh heavily. "I guess I've just been thinking about my dad and Leo. I haven't really thought about how I feel yet," he admitted scratching the back of his head thoughtfully.

"Now is a good time to," she encouraged gently.

"Why?" he asked rather harshly, catching her off guard. "I mean really what good will it do talking about it?"

She sighed. "Cole I can help if you'll just let me. I lost my mum too remember, I know what its like…"

He abruptly stood up. "No it's not the same thing Phoebe. You didn't even know your mum so you can't miss her. You don't know how I'm feeling. I've had two mums in my life and lost both, can you imagine that Phoebe?" His voice was harsh but not as harsh as his words were.

She sat staring at him, stung by his words.

"I'm sorry but I think I just need to be alone right now," he told her not sounding as apologetic as he should have and turned away from her.

She was speechless; her mouth was hanging open in disbelief at how he had just spoken to her. Then all of a sudden this overwhelming feeling of anger washed over her. She stood up abruptly. "Cole just because I didn't get the chance to know my mum which by the way was not something I chose," she began quietly in an edge to her voice though. At the sound of it Cole turned to face her. "Does not mean I don't miss her. At least you had a mum and can remember her. Hell you've had two mums to remember. Can you imagine not having any memories?" He sighed and hung his head at her question. "Can you imagine not having a mum at all?" Her voice cracked and she turned away from him.

"Phoebe," he began ashamed.

"Cole I know it's hard for you right now," she cut in sharply. "But that does not give you the right to talk to me like that, okay?"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." He agreed hastily.

She sighed and nodded but kept her back to him. "You should go back downstairs."

His heart sank when she didn't look at him. In a last attempt to check everything was okay between them he said, "I'll call you later?"

But he couldn't tell if the movement of her head was a nod or a shake. "I'll call you," he told her anyway.

Then left her alone. She sighed sadly then sank down on her bed seconds before her cell rang. She didn't recognise the number but answered it anyway.

"Hey Phoebe," Alex's distinct voice came through.

"Hey," Phoebe weakly replied lying back on her pillows. She wasn't really in the mood to talk band with Alex.

She turned her head and caught sight of the photo of her and Cole taken just after they got back together. This was their first proper fight since getting back together. Her eyes wandered to the photo next to it. The photo of her mum. The cause of their fight. She just couldn't believe how Cole could say all that to her when he knew how much she missed having a mum about.

"Now I need to know an answer about the band soon we have… Phoebe are you even listening to me?"

Phoebe swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "Alex I can't talk right now." She knew that if she kept talking she'd end up crying and she had a hunch Alex was not the sympathetic type.

"Why not?" Alex asked impatiently.

"Because I just can't!" Phoebe answered raising her voice a little.

Alex seemed to get the hint that something was up. "I'll speak to you later then."

She'd barely got the words out however before Phoebe hung up.

* * *

Leo tossed the keys onto his coffee table when he entered his apartment. He stood on the spot by the door for a moment and ran his fingers through his hair a few times before sinking down on the couch and exhaling deeply. 

His gaze fell onto the fridge where he knew several cans of beer were lying leftover from the party. Rising from the couch he grabbed a can from the fridge, paused then decided to take three cans back with him to the couch. He sank back down on the couch, reached for the remote and quickly became engrossed in a basketball game, steadily drinking through the cans.

Infact by the time Cole came home two hours later Leo had drank his way through six cans. Cole found Leo shouting at the TV cheering for the team playing waving an empty can in the air. Then realising it was empty threw it on the floor with the rest and reached for another one.

Cole stared at the pile of empty cans and sighed. Leo heard him and turned to grin. "Cole you're home! Don't just stand there grab a beer and come watch the game with me," Leo slurred, "it's getting really good…" he broke off and started to laugh.

"You are so wasted," Cole remarked in disbelief and shook his head.

"Are not!" Leo protested but was nearly in hysterical laughter. "Okay maybe I am a little," he admitted composing himself slightly. "But so what?"

"So what? Look I'm not against having a few drinks at a party or something okay? But drinking on you own to make yourself feel better… it doesn't work trust me." Cole tried to reason with him.

"Cole I just lost my mum," he began then quickly corrected himself, "our mum is gone and I know you're being strong for me and dad but you don't need to. I know this has to be hurting you aswell and I'd rather you showed that than hide it."

Cole nodded solemnly.

"I'm not stupid Cole I know drinking away your problems doesn't work in the long run but for tonight it sounds good so I'm gonna sit here and watch the game and have a few drinks. And I want my brother to join me okay?"

Cole hesitated. "Look Leo I'll watch the game with you. But I'm not gonna drink. I'm just not gonna go down that road again, okay?"

Leo averted his eyes to the TV again. "Whatever…"

* * *

"Okay Baby Belle daddy's going to go now. You be good for mummy. Love you." Glen kissed his daughter's forehead and let her squeeze his finger as he smiled with adoration at her. 

Paige grinned with amusement after overhearing him as she stood in the doorway of the manor living room. "Baby Belle?"

Glen startled by her voice spun around, saw Paige grinning and flushed, crimson colouring his cheeks. "Just a little nickname I have for her," he explained embarrassed.

She laughed as she walked into the room and smiled at Emma. "I think its cute," she commented.

"You better not tell anyone," he warned her playfully.

She turned to look at him and grinned innocently then silence fell on them. She turned her back to him and watched Emma wriggle about.

It was an awkward silence. They hadn't properly spoken since that night they confronted each other about how they felt.

Glen cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well I better go. Just thought I'd save you the trouble of coming to pick her up."

Paige glanced back at him and smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled at her then at Emma. "Its stupid but I miss her when she's here," he laughed at himself.

"You'll see her tomorrow," Paige pointed out with an amused grin.

"I know. That's why it's stupid."

"Would it make you fell better if I told you I miss her when she's at yours?"

Glen nodded with a smile. Emma started to cry and Paige instantly picked her up and began rocking her gently in her arms, humming a soft tune under her breath. Within moments Emma was quietened and drifting off sleepily.

Glen watched her, feeling proud and caught Paige's eye and the two shred a smile. A few weeks ago Paige would never have been able to do that with such ease. She lacked confidence in her ability to soothe her daughter and got herself so worked up about not being able to do it than she couldn't possibly calm a baby when she was hysterical herself.

Paige lay Emma down in her pram and tucked a blanket around her.

"You should be proud of yourself," Glen murmured softly.

Paige glanced at him for a moment then nodded. "I am."

"Good." He smiled and pulled her in for a hug. They stayed like that in each others arms for longer than expected and when Paige lifted her head up slightly she realised her lips were far too close to Glen's. She bit down on her lip but didn't move away. The next thing she knew Glen's lips crashed into her's closing the gap between them. It was a soft kiss at first but quickly became more heated.

The doorbell brought her back to reality and she pulled away hastily. Realising what had just happened she could barely look Glen in the eye. Glad of the distraction she answered the door but was dismayed to see Kyle on the other side smiling happily at her.

He strode inside speaking way but she couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. She drifted after him into the living room where she heard Kyle greet Glen and then she saw Glen force a smile uncomfortably.

"Paige why are you standing in the doorway?" Kyle asked glancing at his girlfriend frozen by the door.

She smiled faintly at him and walked over, ironically finding herself standing in the middle of Glen and Kyle.

* * *

"Can I help you?" 

"No but I can help you."

Prue was caught off guard for the moment. She's asked lots of customers that same question all night and nobody had answered it like that. After a beat she placed his face and smiled. "Scott right?"

He smiled at her, "right."

"I didn't recognise you for a moment, sorry," she began apologetically then asked curiously, "what did you mean?"

"I got you an interview at the magazine where I work," he explained getting to the point straightaway.

She studied his face for a second then laughed but stopped when she noticed he was serious. "Excuse me?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

"The photos you took the other night were great. And we had a job open up so I recommended you and voila you got an interview," he explained simply.

"So because of a few amateur photos I took you I could get a job?"

"Well the job would include more getting coffee then photography at first but you'll learn and it could lead to something really good for you. Lets face it where is this job gonna lead you to?" He raised a brow at her.

She could have been insulted but the way he said it in a cheeky tone just made her laugh. "Why would you do this for a complete stranger?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged but smiled charmingly at her, "there's just something about you I guess…"

She bit her lip. "Look its really kind of you but…"

"Before you turn me down think about. You said the other night if an opportunity came up I should get back to you… well here I am."

"I was joking!" she pointed out with a laugh.

He shrugged. "I think it was wishful thinking."

She looked at him thoughtfully, chewing her lip hesitantly. "Are you serious?" she asked still not really believing that this guy she met briefly was offering her a chance to get her dream job potentially.

He nodded. "Listen it's just an interview. What have you got to lose?"

Slowly a smile spread on her face, "okay."

"Great," he beamed. "If you do well at the interview which I'm sure you will," he flashed her another smile, "then I think this will be the start to a beautiful friendship."

"What?"

"Well I'll be the guy who shows you the ropes. And you should know I'm a very good teacher." He grinned.

"Prue I'll see you later okay?" Prue looked up to see Andy waving at her. She smiled and nodded at him.

"Who was that?" Scott asked.

Somehow she found herself not wanting him to know she was married with a kid. He might not think she could manage the job aswell and she didn't want him to think that so she dodged the question. "So about that interview…"


	7. The Heart Brings You Back

Chapter 7

The Heart Brings You Back

"Again? You want to do it again?" Piper asked exasperated.

Leo stopped kissing her neck and frowned. "Don't you?"

She forced a smile and nodded. "Of course I do… " She assured him and gave him a quick kiss. "It's just I have a thing. A thing with Paige." She apologised and hurriedly jumped out the bed, grabbing her clothes and heading to the bathroom.

Leo sighed and slumped back on his pillow. "Will you come over when you're finished?"

"Uh-huh…"

XXX

"You look awful," Paige said bluntly when Piper entered the manor kitchen.

"I feel awful. Leo kept me up all and I mean all night," she explained grabbing a slice of Paige's toast and slumping into a chair at the table, "I'm exhausted."

"What were you doing?" Piper just raised an eyebrow and Paige shuddered. "Stupid question."

"Ever since his mum's funeral, he wants sex all the time," Piper went on absently while spreading jam across Paige's plain buttered toast.

Paige grimaced. "I really don't need to hear this-"

"Paige," Piper whined, pouting at her sister.

"Hey, Phoebe is the one that's good at the listening and advice thing."

Piper shook her head. "Not anymore. Didn't you hear she quit the school paper?"

"When?" Paige asked, surprised. "I thought she loved writing that column."

"Yesterday, apparently her new band is taking up more time than she thought so she was forced to rethink her priorities."

"I wonder where Cole ranked on that list because he's called a lot this last week and I don't think she's returned many of his calls. At least we know Cole hasn't turned into a raging sex monster." She grinned and Piper slapped her sister playfully.

"It's not funny!"

XXX

"So how did it go?" Prue smiled as she left the building where she could potentially be working soon and saw Scott coming towards her.

"Why don't you go in and ask? He is your dad after all."

"I'd rather hear from you," he answered with a grin. "How about over coffee?"

She bit her lip. "I think I forgot to mention to you that I have a daughter-"

"I love kids-"

"And I'm married."

That wiped his grin. "You look too young to be married," he commented.

"Most people think I am."

"Do you?" he asked curiously.

"Think I'm too young?" She took a moment before answering but when she did, it was firm. "No I don't."

He nodded and smiled. "Then that's all the matters really isn't it?"

She smiled in return.

XXX

"Are we okay?" Phoebe asked, as Cole sat down beside her on the couch and set the drink her brought for her on the coffee table.

He raised a brow at her, confused. "Shouldn't it be me asking you that? Seeing as how its you who has been avoiding me all week."

"I haven't been avoiding you I swear. I just have to show Alex that I'm committed to the band. We got off to a pretty rocky start … But you've been dealing with a lot recently and I should have been here for you this week." Phoebe moved closer to Cole on the couch and rubbed his arm soothingly.

"It's okay Phoebe. I'm okay, really I am." He took hold of the hand she was using to rub his arm and gave it a squeeze. "I just want to move forward."

She frowned at him. "You're okay?" she asked doubtfully. "Are you sure? 'Cause I'm here if you need to talk-"

"I don't need to talk 'cause I'm fine."

XXX

"Cole is emotionally stunted."

"Nice to see you to Pheebs," Paige grinned as her sister walked into the kitchen plonked herself at the table where Piper also sat and groaned.

"So you're talking to Cole again?" Piper asked teasingly.

"I was never not," she defended. "Anyway he is fine, completely fine."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Paige asked confused.

"No! He just buried the woman he called mum last week, how can he be okay? That's not normal is it?"

Piper shrugged. "People deal with grief in different ways," she shot a warning look at Paige daring her to mention Leo. She just grinned which went unnoticed by Phoebe.

"I just wish he would talk to me." Phoebe sighed.

"I wish Leo would talk to me to."

"I wish me and Glen hadn't kissed."

That caught the other two's attention and their heads snapped up glancing expectantly at their youngest sister. "Explain."

XXX

"You want some lunch? I was just going to make some." Leo said to Cole who was watching TV.

"No, I'm good," he answered and then turned back to the TV. Then he swallowed and turned back around. "Hey Leo?"

"Yeah?" Leo called back with his head in the refrigerator.

"Do you and Piper talk?"

Leo stood up from the refrigerator and raised an eyebrow at him, confused.

"I mean… talk about your feelings and stuff. 'Cause earlier with Phoebe she went off on one 'cause I didn't want to… talk."

"I think it's a girl thing. Piper's the same." Leo decided, forgetting lunch for a moment.

"I don't get it," Cole went on. "Why do they need us to tell them how we feel?"

"I know!"

They fell into a silence both thinking for a moment. "Do you… do you think we'd feel better if we talked?" Cole ventured.

Leo shrugged. "Maybe."

Then he went back to making lunch and Cole turned back to the TV.

XXX

"Paige love triangles are not fun, trust me."

"Phoebe don't you think she knows that seeing as she is currently in one." Piper pointed out.

"Right." Phoebe turned to Paige. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," came her muffled reply as she had buried her face in her hands on the table.

"Guess what? I'll tell you- I got the job!" Prue exclaimed excitedly as she barrelled into the kitchen. "What is wrong with Paige?" She asked calming down upon seeing her sister's distress.

"She's got a crisis."

"Oh so I guess now is not a good time for visitors." Prue said and Piper and Phoebe looked behind her to see Glen standing there with Emma in his arms.

"Hi Glen," Phoebe said louder than necessary to get Paige's attention. Her head snapped up at the mention of his name and the two made awkward eye contact.

"Prue why don't you tell us all about your new job-"

"Sure-"

"-In the sitting room." Piper finished as Phoebe led a confused Prue through the house and Piper took Emma from Glen and followed them.

Paige chuckled at her sisters but it sounded nervous. "Hi," she said softly to Glen.

"So you've been avoiding me all week," he mention casually and when she started to protest he cut in with, "You've had your sisters drop Emma off and pick her up all week."

"Okay maybe I've been avoiding you a little," she admitted, "but we kissed and… I have a boyfriend and…"

"Its all very messy," he agreed, " and you need to think?"

She nodded slightly.

"So what have you been thinking?" he pressed.

"Glen-"

"I don't like that tone so I'm just going to cut in." He took a deep breath. "Paige, I want to be with you and I want us to be a family. I don't want Emma to have two dads. I don't want you to be with Kyle, I want you to be with me. That's what I want and I realise that that might not be what you want and if its not then that's okay too. I'll be crushed but I'll get over it if I know you're happy 'cause that's the most important thing. I just want you to know you have a choice, that I'm in this and I want this." He paused and tried to read her reaction but she just looked dazed so he sighed. "I'm going to go now."

"Uh bye," she croaked after him. "Oh boy…"

XXX

Cole stood in the doorway of the manor sitting room watching his girlfriend put her sleeping niece in her bassinet and smiled. She turned and saw him and smiled too.

He walked towards her and sat down on the coffee table and motioned for her to sit down too. She sat across form him on the couch. He took her hands in his.

"So I don't know if you noticed but I don't talk about my feelings and stuff," he grinned at her, "but I can try if it's that important to you-"

"Cole I don't need you to talk, I just want you to know that I'm here if you want to, that's all."

"I know you are… and it means a lot." He was smiling at her, not his cheeky usual one but the soft, sincere one he used rarely, that always without fail made her want to kiss him.

"If we're not talking… " She began with a grin, "We could kiss instead…"

"Now kissing is something I do."

XXX

Piper looked to her bedroom doorway to see Leo in it, smiling at her. "I love you, "he said simply as way of greeting.

"You're not here to have sex are you?" she asked cautiously.

He laughed. "No, I'm not here to have sex with you."

She sighed in relief. "Good, then I love you too."

"I'm going to choose to ignore your relieved sigh there," he grinned and then turned more serious. "I just wanted to say thank you. You've been really amazing since my mum died and I appreciate it a lot."

"Its what I'm here for silly." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. He breathed her in and stroked her hair rhythmically for a few moments. Then she pulled back a little to look him in the eye and kissed him, slowly, sensually.

"I really love you," he murmured in her ear and then blurted out words that made her freeze:

"Marry me."


	8. Somewhere a Clock is Ticking

Chapter 8

Somewhere a Clock is Ticking

Paige tugged the hairbrush through her hair for about the thousandth time as she stared at her reflection in the mirror with a dazed look upon her face. Abruptly she snapped herself out of it and set the brush down on her dressing table. Standing up, she straightened out her outfit and took steadying breaths. She was nervous because she was going back to school that day for the first time since having Emma and she just knew the kind of reaction she was going to get from everyone.

She heard Piper call her name and then poke her head round the bedroom door, smiling sympathetically, "We've got to go now."

Paige gulped and nodded weakly. "We got your back," Phoebe promised, appearing at the door too. "So do your two boyfriends downstairs," she added with a grin.

Paige did not look amused. "They're both here?" she cried in alarm.

"Relax, Glen's not going to tell Kyle anything." Piper assured her. "But you probably should … and soon."

Paige sighed. "I know and I will. Let me just get this day over first."

As soon as Paige got to the bottom of the stairs, Kyle and Glen were at her side asking how she was feeling. She felt so guilty about everything with Glen she couldn't even look Kyle in the eye the last few days.

"Give the girl some room boys," Phoebe grinned coming behind her sister. She put her hand on her sister's shoulder, "You ready to go?"

"About as ready as I was when I had Emma," she joked with a wry smile.

XXX

With her head held high, Paige walked into her first class alone and took a seat near the back, hoping to fade into the background.

No such luck.

"Wow, you're back. We thought you'd be like your sister and drop out," her old friend Becca said, surprised to see her.

"I'm not Prue," she replied evenly.

"You both have a lot in common though right?" she smirked and Paige began to get uncomfortable as the class filled up and started to listen in. Whispers and stares were aimed at her.

"Why don't you just say it Becca? In case no one got the memo she's referring to the fact that we both were pregnant," Paige snapped.

"Nice to see being a mummy hasn't made you soft, that would have been a shame," Becca said mockingly. "So tell us all Paige, who's the daddy, 'cause we're all dying to know. Is it that Kyle guy or is it Glen?"

"Why don't you just leave it Becca," someone Paige didn't recognise said.

"Look Paige you've got the new girl fighting your battles for you, how sweet."

"Ah Becca nice of you to show up to class today," their teacher said upon entering the room. "Can I have a word please?"

Becca groaned and made her way to the front of the class. The new girl took the seat beside Paige and smiled at her. "I'm Kerry."

"Paige," she replied, "thank you for… Becca can be a real bitch sometimes."

"I've been here for two weeks now and I'm pretty sure its all the time," Kerry grinned. "So did you get moved classes or something?"

"Actually I've not been at school for a while," Paige answered vaguely.

"Sorry, it's none of my business-"

"No, its fine. You'll hear about it in the hallway, if not from me," she said dryly. "I had a baby girl a few months ago."

"Oh."

Paige picked up on her tone and turned away, busying herself with getting her books out.

"So whats her name?" Paige looked back at the girl surprised and smiled, grateful if just one person wasn't judging her.

"Emma, her name's Emma."

XXX

"I've got a proposition for you."

"I'm sorry, I'm already married," Prue grinned at Scott as he stopped her at the coffee machine at work.

He laughed. "Funny, very funny."

"Thank you, I'm here all day, literally. I don't mean to sound ungrateful but do you know how many cups of coffee I've got just this morning?"

"Then my proposition will cheer you up."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. There's a charity banquet tonight and I'm the assigned photographer and I'm inviting you to go to."

"So I'd actually be using a camera, not a coffee machine?"

"Unless you'd rather waitress at it?"

"Funny."

"See I can be funny too. What do you say?"

"I'm so in and you'll never be as funny as me."

XXX

Paige exited her first class and made her way to her locker but stopped in her tracks when she saw Glen heading her way and turned to go in the opposite direction, hastily stopping again at the sight of Kyle coming her way. Quickly she headed for Phoebe's locker instead.

"Hey, how was your first class?" Phoebe asked when Paige reached her.

"Good, sort of. I made a new friend."

"That's nice," Phoebe grinned. "So you still avoiding your boyfriends?" she asked seeing Paige glance around her.

Paige just glared at her. "I'm leaving now."

Phoebe smiled as she walked away and called out to her. "Have a good day sis!"

XXX

Paige sat down beside her two sisters and Cole at lunch and sighed when she saw Kyle come towards her.

"Paige can I have talk to you?" he asked and she forced a smile, motioning for him to sit down. "In private?"

"Do we have to? I just sat down-"

"Okay we can do it right here." He began and then drew a breath before confronting her. "Do you want to explain why you've been avoiding me lately?"

His raised voice made her cringe. "Kyle don't you think I've given people reason enough to stare at me without you causing a scene too?" She asked, her voice shrill as she glanced around the tables of people, some staring at her paranoid.

He looked slightly apologetic and sat down, lowering his voice. "Tell me quietly then."

She sighed and bit her lip.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" he joked but upon the solemn look on her face, he swallowed. "Are you?" he asked, serious this time.

"We should go outside and do this," was all she said as she stood up leaving her full tray of food behind and led Kyle outside.

Piper and Phoebe exchanged looks and sighed. "What was that all about?" Cole asked them.

"No idea," Phoebe lied.

"You're lying but that's okay its sister confidentiality stuff, I get it." He stood up with his empty tray. "I'm going to leave you to you sister melodrama and go deal with my brother melodrama."

"Whats wrong with you?" Phoebe asked concerned. Cole planted a kiss on her cheek and grinned.

"Oh it's not me. Its Leo." Phoebe watched him go before explaining further and so turned to Piper curiously.

"Whats going on with Leo?"

"Uh…" Piper shrugged and scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "I don't know," she lied.

"You're lying and that it not okay. Sister confidentiality remember?"

"What about boyfriend, girlfriend confidentiality?" she countered rising from her seat and leaving too. Phoebe jaw dropped as she looked around her.

"How did I end up sitting on my own?"

XXX

"Okay we're outside. So start talking-"

"I kissed Glen. Or he kissed me. I'm not really sure… point is we kissed." She blurted out, not able to keep it in any longer.

Kyle was just staring at her, mouth hanging open. With effort her closed it and found his voice. "Do you want to kiss him again?"

"No!" That was her instinctive answer then she winced and bit her lip. "Maybe."

The bell rang before Kyle answered. He looked at her, "I've got to go to class now but you should go and find Glen and maybe kiss him or maybe not. You decide." With that said he stormed off and she sighed.

"Kyle!" she called after him but he didn't turn around just waved his hand at her, dismissing her almost and she sighed heavier this time.

"That could have gone better," Paige turned to see Piper behind her, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest.

Paige rolled her eyes, "You think?"

XXX

Phoebe spotted Piper down the hallway at the end of the day and sped up to catch her. Once she did, she linked arms with her sister and informed her. "Piper we're going round to Leo and Cole's."

"What right now?" Phoebe just nodded. "Why?"

"Why not? They are our boyfriends are they not?"

Piper glanced away uncomfortably and then narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Phoebe after a moment. "You have an ulterior motive I think."

Phoebe sighed dramatically. "Cole still wouldn't tell me whats up with Leo so I figured we'd drop by and find out for ourselves." She cast a suspicious look at Piper. "Although I'm still not convinced you don't know."

"Are we going or not?" Piper asked impatiently, striding ahead.

Phoebe raised a brow, confused, "I guess we are…"

XXX

"God, you take your time coming out off school," Glen moaned as Paige made her way to the gates.

"Did I ask you to wait?" she snapped then immediately apologised. "Sorry, it's been a long day."

"Can I walk you home?" he asked, undeterred by her snapping at him.

She sighed. "Glen I don't think that's such a good idea. Kyle knows about the kiss," she said by way of explanation.

Glen nodded slowly, "Does he know that I want to keep kissing you or does he think it was a one off?"

She raised her hand to her head and rubbed her forehead. He got the hint. "Okay I'm stressing you out but you have to tell him."

"Why do I have to? Maybe I don't want to keep kissing you, maybe I just want Kyle." She shouted aggravated and from the look on Glen's face, cringed. "He's right behind me isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is." She turned around to look at Kyle, who was glaring at Glen.

Paige tried to talk to him and then tried with Glen but neither was listening, just seemed to be immersed in a glaring competition with each other.

"Fine, you two stand here and keep doing… that while I go home and see my daughter, okay?" With that said she took off while they suddenly came to their senses and called after her to no avail.

"She's my girlfriend," Kyle said firmly. "And you kissed her."

"I'm sorry. This has nothing to do with hurting you, I just need her."

"I'm not letting her go without a fight."

"She's worth it."

XXX

Piper and Phoebe had been at Cole and Leo's for about half an hour and in that time Phoebe couldn't help but notice Piper and Leo had avoided all eye contact the whole time and Cole just kept grinning at the two secretly and winking.

After another ten minutes had passed and nobody but Cole had spoke and that was only to tease Leo or Piper about something that she just did not get, she snapped. "Can someone please tell me whats going on with the three of you?"

Again Cole just grinned while Piper and Leo avoided eyes. Phoebe sighed in frustration and stood up. "Fine I'm going to go and leave you to your secrets."

"Wait I'll come with you," Cole announced and got up too.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" she asked, raising a brow. Cole glanced at the other two, who were shaking their heads and sighed. Then he winced as he heard the door slam. He looked back at Piper and Leo.

"You should go after her," Piper advised him.

He looked at her, bewildered, "you think?"

"No," she admitted, "but you should leave so we can talk."

"Gotcha." And he was gone.

"You Halliwell girls are great at avoiding things," Leo remarked thoughtfully after a few moments silence.

"Excuse me?"

"You are all evaders. Something you don't like or cant handle comes along and you avoid the hell out of it," he explained.

"We are so not… okay maybe a little," she admitted. "But you freaked me out-"

"-I think I got that." He smiled at her and earned a slight one back. "So to stop you freaking out I'm taking it back."

She raised her eyebrows. "You're un-proposing?"

He chuckled lightly. "I'm un-proposing," he confirmed. "You still freaking out?"

She shook her head slowly. "Good then we can get back to normal. Whatever that is."

They settled back on the couch, his arms around her shoulders and she calmed down until they reached a commercial and he shifted. "Actually I want to take that back."

She looked up at him. "What back?"

He swallowed. "The un-proposing."

"So we're now back to where we were earlier?" she asked, confused, pulling out of his embrace and sitting up straighter.

"No," he answered with a small smile.

"No?"

"'Cause now I'm proposing again. I'm re-proposing."

She froze and laughed nervously. "All this un-proposing and re-proposing can really confuse a girl. Maybe we should just watch TV-"

"-Or I could get down on one knee and do this properly," he smiled at her and did exactly as he said. He took her hands, which were shaking visibly. "Now I don't actually have a ring… but Piper Halliwell will you marry me?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and could only concentrate on the clock ticking as the seconds of silence passed. She looked at Leo who was waiting patiently but growing more nervous as the seconds ticked by. Eventually she opened her mouth to answer.

"I… I don't know."


End file.
